Ideas, One-Shots, and Plot Bunnies
by Lupine Horror
Summary: Okay, I've found that I've got a lot of ideas fighting for space in my head, so this will be my 'dumping ground' for random stuff. Most of them, if not all, will be Harry Potter based, so that is why that's one of the series choices.
1. Intro

In here, you will find all sorts of little ficlets, ideas, one-shots, and whatever else pops into my head while I'm working on something else.

I might continue or expand on them at some point in the future, or I might not. A lot of that is dependent on any inspiration that I might be struck with.

If anyone wants to take one of my ideas and run with it, then by all means, do so. All I ask is that you message me, letting me know who you are so I can read the story myself when it's posted.

Now that's over with, I think I'll get to posting what ideas and stuff I already have!


	2. Vectors and Magic, Year 1

Vectors and Magic Year 1

When Harry James Potter was born, the first thing his father did was cast a paternity charm on the newboen baby. The results were positive however, the boy was his. Then, even though he'd just seen him be born, he cast a maternity charm on him, showing that Lily Potter was indeed his mother.

Immediately after that, he obliviated the Healer that had been their midwife.

The reason for that was that Harry James Potter did not look human, much less the child of either of his parents. The fuzz on his head, his hair, was a pink colour not seen naturally amongst humans, and clearly visible were two small horns. When he opened his eyes for the first time, they were clearly a pink just a shade darker than his hair.

Many would have called young Harry a devil child, killed him, abandoned him, or a multitude of unpleasant things. James and Lily decided that he was theirs, no matter what he looked like, and would raise him as their own. Of course, to not make things difficult in the future, Lily did put as strong a glamour on him as she could to make him look human, one that would last years.

xxxxx

Fifteen months later, on October thirty-first, a most dreadful thing happened. Lord Voldemort, acting on information he had received from one of his Death Eaters, had begun to target certain families. Of course, believing that it was better to be safe than sorry, he had not limited himself to a few children, nor just magical ones, and every child that he could find younger than ten that was born at the end of July died at his wand.

Two families in particular, ones that Voldemort was worried about, proved difficult to kill. These two families were the only two magical families left that had a child born at the end of July, the Longbottoms and the Potters. Fortunately for him, and unfortunately for the Potters, there was a traitor willing to give him the information he desired.

The Fidelius charm, though one of the most powerful protections in the Wizarding World, had two major flaws. One was that a secret keeper must be selected, an individual in which to confide the secret and trust with completely. The second flaw was that the secret keeper must remain outside of the Fidelius protected location, as staying there for any length of time caused the charm to rapidly fail.

It was in Godric's Hollow that Voldemort, having been told the location of the Potter's residence, now stood. He gazed at the cozy looking home with a sneer. It wasn't the home itself that caused his expression, but the total lack of any other wards on the residence, the complete reliance they had on their 'friend' keeping their secret.

Well, they had trusted the wrong rat.

xxxxx

Lily Potter's body fell to the floor with a thump. What a waste she was. A mudblood she might have been, but she had a brilliant mind and great magical power, even Voldemort could respect that. It was a shame to kill her, as she could have been an excellent brood mare, and his followers would have willingly defiled her. She could have been the incubator that produced the next generation of brilliant witches and wizards, he had even deigned to give her the option of living, but she had thrown it all away over a single brat.

Looking at the baby in the crib, Voldemort thought there was something wrong. Being as highly skilled as he was, it didn't take him long to discover the glamour woven over the child. He looked through it, but he didn't dispel it, and he was intrigued. Perhaps this child was the one the prophecy spoke of, and his... altered appearance was merely the physical evidence of his differences.

It didn't matter though, as he was about to die anyway. The Avada Kedavra, the killing curse, lept from Voldemorts wand, right at young Harry, but it did not kill him. No, the curse, unblockable by all magical shields, a spell that had only ever been stopped by physical objects, hit something that it had never before encountered.

Harry's vectors, instinctively deployed for the first time, defended the infant. The sickly green curse had impacted six invisible arms crossed in front of him, then rebounded back towards the one who had cast the curse at him. Voldemort was reduced to a wraith, and forced to flee.

xxxxx

Dumbledore never looked particularly closely at baby Harry. Hagrid had retrieved him from Godric's Hollow, and his discussion with Minerva had distracted him slightly, enough so that the glamour went unnoticed by him and his colleagues. It wouldn't have made much of a difference if it had been noticed though, Dumbledore would have left it in place, knowing that the Dursleys would act better around Harry if he at least looked normal.

xxxxx

Years passed, and Harry was still at the Dursley's. He was a quiet child, scarily intelligent, but he kept to himself. The Dursleys didn't treat him too badly, quite happy with the positive praise they got for 'raising such a prodigy' as they had. Dudley's bad grades were swept under the rug, as it was _obvious_ that he was more of a sporty child than the quiet boy with piercing eyes.

The day the glamour finally failed was a Tuesday, which was nothing special, when Harry was eight years old. Harry did not react much when his shoulder length hair, which he could see out of the corner of his eye, switched from a deep black to a pink colour. Hair was hair, after all, so what did it matter what colour it was?

When he next saw his reflection though, then he stopped. Harry, as has been said, was a smart child, and he knew that having horns was not normal. He wore his hood up all the way home, despite there being no rain or anything. When he did get home, the first thing he did was find a soft hat to wear that would cover up his new horns, so that no one would ever see them.

xxxxx

The Dursleys, despite treating Harry more kindly than they otherwise might have, had initially reacted badly to the 'new' him. It was only when Harry's instincts began to surface, when Petunia and Vernon first felt the effects of his vectors first hand, that they backed off once again.

Still, they never looked at him directly if they could help it, and kept their distance from him as much as they could. Their behaviour, while not pleasant, was enough for Harry's instincts to calm down again, and fade away from his mind. Harry's curiosity was also aroused, finding out that he had invisible arms was quite a surprise to him.

The arms were strong, capable of lifting great weights easily, and Harry tested them as thorougly as he could. He tried picking up everything he could find, the heavier the better, and he had yet to find anything that he couldn't pick up. Even a trip to the gym, sneaking in after it had closed, had nothing there that he could not lift with ease.

xxxxx

Harry's eleventh birthday arrived without fanfare. A single letter did make him curious though, one about a school of 'Witchraft and Wizardry'. Having not found anything in any book at the library that could explain his extra arms, Harry was not as skeptical as others might have been. He _had_ been leaning more towards telekinetic and psychic based things, but if magic was the answer then he could accept that.

He sent back a reply with an owl he found in a nearby tree. He had accepted, but had mentioned that he had no idea how or where to purchase the required items.

xxxxx

Diagon Alley was fascinating to Harry. His eyes flickered every which way, taking in all the sights. He took a deep breath, inhaling all of the different scents. He lightly licked his lips, _tasting_ the magic in the air. His ears twitched, listening to the cacaphony of noise.

He looked down at the letter in his hand, the reply he'd gotten from his queries. First, it seemed, he needed to go to Gringotts and present the goblins there with the key that had been delivered to him. That would allow him access to his vault, from which he could draw the money for his supplies.

xxxxx

The goblins at Gringotts looked interesting. The way that their eyes seemed to focus on him with laser intensity, as if instinctively identifying him as a threat above the others there, was kind of unnerving though, and it caused that whispering voice in the back of his mind to become louder.

A lesson he had learned about the goblins in Gringotts is that, as long as it didn't break their creed as a warrior race, they could get him anything, for a price of course. Harry had decided to make use of this... service himself, and had asked them to gather as much information as they could on beings like himself.

As he was going to Hogwarts for a year, they didn't need to provide him with anything until next summer, when he would begin his search for his... what? His race, maybe? His species? He did not know what he was, a complete non-human, or perhaps just another step down the evolutionary line.

xxxxx

Back at Privet Drive, Harry stared at the wand in his hand. His eyes flickered back to the book that lay open next to him. A levitation charm? That seemed simple enough, but all it achieved was what he could anyway with his vectors, as he had begun to call them. The only difference, he supposed, was that the wand had a range greater than the four metres his arms possessed.

Moving on, Harry decided to practise the basic fire charm next. Now that he had the levitation charm down, the unlocking spell, a lighting charm, and the most basic of basic transfiguration spells done, he felt the desire to cast something a little more destructive. The 'Incendio' spell might not cause a huge fire, but it was better than nothing.

xxxxx

Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. Boy, was he glad that he had asked for directions there when he was down Diagon Alley. If he hadn't, who knew how long it would have taken him to get onto the platform, if he'd worked out the trick of getting on at all.

He was early, which was good, and he found himself a compartment and immediately cast the 'Colloportus' spell on the door, the opposite of 'Alohmora'. Granted, anyone in second year or higher, and even well-read first years, would be able to undo it, but that wasn't the point. Hopefully, it would give the message that he wanted privacy, and people would leave him alone.

The goblins hadn't had much time to get anything together for him, but, he now had a name for what he was, Diclonius. Strangely enough, it was the same name as a genus of dinosaur from the late Cretaceous period. Diclonius, by itself, meant 'double sprout', and Harry supposed that the name was fitting, considering the two horns on his head.

xxxxx

As it turned out, his journey was mostly undisturbed. One girl _had_ ignored his locking charm on the door, dismantled it, lectured him about it without introducing herself at all, asked if he'd seen a toad, and then left without another word. Considering that his door had been locked, how did she expect a toad to get in there? Also, what right did she have to lecture him about anything? She was not his mother, he did not have one after all.

The journey across the lake, in Harry's opinion was quite nice, peaceful and relaxing. He had shared his boat with a Japanese girl, a posh-looking boy, and a dark-skinned boy. They chatted with each other a bit nervously, but Harry was happy just closing his eyes and feeling the breeze on his face.

xxxxx

At the sorting, Harry tried to ignore all of the muttering he could hear about himself. To try and disguise his horns, he had wrapped ribbons in his har. Girly, he knew, but better that than letting ordinary people see his horns. His eye and hair colour got enough comments as it was, he didn't need anyone calling him a devil.

Something about the hat, rifling through his mind as it did, set off the voice in the back of his head. Harry's voice was rather quiet, and tended to grumble rather than convince him to go on a killing spree, but it had lashed out at the invading hat, which had yelped in pain.

A decision was soon reached though, and Harry joined the house of book-lovers, Ravenclaw.

xxxxx

Harry soon gained a reputation for himself throughout Hogwarts. He was quiet, studious, and spoke very little. He was... rather alone really, but he didn't let that bother him much, he'd never been particularly close to anyone before Hogwarts either, so it wasn't exactly very different to before.

He spent a lot of his time in the library. Aside from reading ahead in his subjects, and reading up on the electives as well as subjects not taught at Hogwarts, Harry dived into tomes on magical creatures. He had a slight hope that he would find something about what he was in there, but he had yet to find anything.

xxxxx

Classes progressed as they did, and it was soon Halloween. Upon entering the Great Hall, Harry's eyes idly glanced towards Draco Malfoy at the Slytherin table. That boy had tried, in a rather heavy-handed way, to manipulate Harry. Granted, offering his friendship may not seem like manipulation, but the comments about who he should and should not be friends with had irritated Harry, and he had declined the offer.

Personally, Harry thought that he'd been rather polite about it, but that hadn't stopped a red-faced Draco trying to hex him in the back. Fortunately, Harry's vectors deflected the spell, so it was a non-issue. Since then, Draco Malfoy had tried to get Harry into trouble, but had failed each time.

A challenge to a duel? Sorry, Harry wasn't interested in that, and he did not care about 'losing honour' for turning the challenge down. Calling him names? Well, that did irritate him slightly, but he'd been called worse before, and the blonde really needed to expand his vocabulary, his insults were rather repetetive and simple.

Harry's eyes then flickered up and down the Gryffindor table, before a frown creased Harry's brow. Where was that obnoxious girl from the train? What was her name again? Something Shakespearan, wasn't it? Her... Hermione... Granger? Yes, that was it. Where was Hermione Granger?

Harry's sharp ears picked up 'girl talk' as he sat at the Ravenclaw table. Ah, it seemed that the walking dustbin, Ronald Weasley, had insulted the girl and she was now crying her eyes out because she realised that she had no friends. Harry wasn't being harsh, he had no friends either, but it was evertheless true.

xxxxx

Having his meal interrupted before it could really begin irritated Harry. He also thought that sending the students off to their dormitories was a bad idea, what with a troll apparently on the loose, but that was how Dumbledore, the headmaster, had decided to do things.

Harry sighed. He was intelligent, and he knew that Granger would obviously not know about the troll, and was therefore in danger. She might be a good student, ahead of all bar him in their year, but there was nothing really an eleven or twelve year old could do against a troll, not with magic at any rate, Harry's vectors were another matter.

xxxxx

Harry thought that Fate was messing with him. Of course he would find Hermione in the first girl's bathroom he checked, and of course the troll would decide to enter the room, and of course Hermione would completely freeze at the sight of the ugly thing.

It hadn't exactly lasted very long against Harry's vectors, and it had promptly been torn limb from limb when it had raised its club and bellowed at them.

That was how the proffesors found them, of course. A shocked and scared Hermione hiding under a sink, and a bored looking Harry, coated head to toe in troll blood, stood besides what little was left of the beast.

xxxxx

Harry didn't see what was so great about the dragon that Hagrid had hatched. Personally, he felt that the invisibility cloak he'd received for Christmas was much more interesting. After all, his vectors seemed to be incapable of damaging the cloak, something that wasn't true for the baby dragon.

xxxxx

Perhaps he shouldn't have sneaked into the Restricted Section of the library, but a detention in the Forbidden Forest seemed a little harsh to Harry. Not that anything there was really a threat to him, but it was the principle of the matter. Hagrid, as strong as the guy undoubtedly was, did not seem to have a wand, or any other means of defending himself, and when they split up to search for the unicorn, Harry had ended up with Fang, the most useless dog ever.

He didn't find what had been killing the unicorns, but he did find an injured one, and put it out of its misery. The injuries it had received were too great to be healed, even with magic, so a swift death was obviously preferable to a slow, drawn out one.

xxxxx

Professor Quirrel was suspicious. He might not act with overt hatred of Harry, like Snape did, but the Diclonius had found the man's attention focused on himself far too often, especially of late, to really be normal. Also, the voice in the back of his head always seemed to act up worst near Quirrel.

Deciding to just get things over with and confront the man, Harry had headed off to his office one night, to guarantee privacy for whatever sort of meeting might have happened, Harry had been up for friendly _or _deadly really. No one was in there though.

Thinking the man might be on patrol, Harry had wandered the corridors until he came to the third floor, where he could hear music. Sighing to himself, and knowing that Fate was playing some game that he'd probably be better off playing along with, Harry entered the room.

xxxxx

The three-headed dog had not been an issue, what with the music playing that kept it asleep.

The plants had been torn apart by his vectors, and the 'Incendio' spell also worked wonders on it.

Flying key? Yeah, all he had to do was wait for it to be in reach of his vectors and he plucked it out of the air.

Giant chess board? Once again, his vectors destroyed them in short order.

The troll he killed, just to be on the safe side. Unconscious it might have been, nut it could have woken up at any time, and that club of its looked really nasty.

The potions challenge was fun, tougher than anything he'd yet faced, but fairly simple to work out.

In the next room, as he had expected, was Quirrel.

xxxxx

Someone should tell the villains that they need to stop monaloguing. Really, the turban-wearing professor would sooner have killed him by talking his ear off than with any spells. After him though, it was that parasite in the back of his head that was talking, and Harry idly wondered what results he'd get on his exams while he waited.

Once all of the monalogues were finished with, Harry tore Quirrelmort apart with his vectors. No one had told Quirrel or Voldemort not to get within four metres of Harry, as that was how long his vectors were. True, no one had told them because no one knew about them anyway, but that was small print that no one reads.

Once the idiot in a turban was dead, Harry glanced into the mirror, saw himself stick some sort of stone in his pocket, and walked away. He only looked at what had been dropped in his pocket, his _real_ pocket, when he was back in his dormitory.

A red rock? That was what this was all about? Seeing no use in it, Harry crushed the rock with his vectors and let the wind take it wherever it would go. He coughed a little, inhaling some of the red dust, but he ignored it, he doubted that he would really suffer for the tiny amount that had gotten into his lungs.

xxxxx

The end of the year arrived. Harry's trunk was packed and he was ready to go out and search for other Diclonius in the world. He spent the train ride alone, reading. The only time on the train he wasn't reading was when Malfoy and his butt buddies turned up, tried to threaten him, then left after their curses bounced off the vectors he used to shield himself with.

Once at the Platform, Harry headed straight to the floo. One dizzying trip through the fireplace later, and Harry was spat out into the Leaky Cauldron. He took a moment to brush himself down, shrink his trunk, and order a sandwich from Tom, the barman, before heading out into the alley.

He nibbled on the sandwich as he walked towards Gringotts, where he was escorted to a room where he was given all of the information the goblins had been able to acquire on Diclonius. It was a lot, which justified the expense they demanded of him.

It also told Harry where he was going next. It seemed that Japan, for some reason, was where the densest population of Diclonius lived, almost all of them actually. Now all that was to be seen to was how to get there.


	3. Child of the Weeper

She was old, so old that she had been there at the beginning and been one of the seven. That a rhyme of five still remained was something she often thought about:

_Five Great Charters knit the land. Together linked, hand in hand. One in the people who wear the Crown. Two in the folk who keep the Dead down. Three and Five became stone and mortar. Four sees all in frozen water._

To think that the second was her legacy, that the Abhorsens were her link to today's world. She was Astarael, the weeper and she would always be the most feared apart from the ninth bright shiner, Orannis. It was a shame that of the nine only herself, Kibeth, Yrael and he were all that remained of the original nine. She was far weaker than she'd ever been before and she stayed within the cave system underneath Abhorsen's house, a place that was rather lonesome if she was honest with herself.

Weeper, that is what she was called and death was her trade. Of the seven necromantic bells, hers was the least used by both necromancers and Abhorsens. It was a wonder that any of her power still remained at all with how little chance she had to siphon some off to maintain herself.

A splash interrupted her musings and she looked up to see a wet dog walking towards her with a bundle in its mouth. Curious, it was odd that anyone would seek her out and another of the nine no less. She stepped forwards to see what the 'disreputable dog' had with her and was shocked to see a baby amongst the bundle.

"Found him on the border between life and death, he seems to have an affinity with it." The mutt, Kibeth, told her. "Would have left him alone but a newly dead woman pleaded with me to, and I quote, 'find a suitable parent for him, somewhere far away where he can grow up without the weight he will bear'. He's got a strong connection with death and there are... reasons that prevent me bringing this directly to the Abhorsen. You are the only one that I can think off, kid's no good being raised by a bitch like me and Yrael is less than responsible."

Astarael, the weeper, the bell of death, looked at the talking dog with a great deal of shock. "You would trust a living being to one such as I? One who sings the living into death and compels the dead further into it?" She asked and if a dog could look sheepish this one did now.

"Yeah, I don't exactly know many people anyways and those I do aren't ones I can really contact. I made sure that several rather useful books will be heading this way so he'll be able to learn to look after himself, I wouldn't be surprised if there was a set of bells down here too." Astarael nodded her head distractedly, there was in fact a set of bells down here and she was rather knowledgable about both free magic and charter herself.

"So, will you do it?" The dog asked and Astarael thought about it for a moment, this was something completely new to her. She had poured power into a human bloodline before but she had never raised a child herself.

"I will," She told the dog, "So long as you too help with the raising of the child. I have never had much human contact and you are forever wandering amongst them so there will be things that I know not." The dogs ears perked up before the mutt started laughing.

"Look at us, two beings of old times, the walker and the weeper talking about raising a human child." Kibeth shook her head. "Very well, it will certainly be interesting." and so it was that Harry Potter was to be raised by two of the nine most powerful beings in a world, a world where the dead didn't necessarily remain so.

* * *

"Try again Harry." Said six year old glared at the dog that was saying this to him. The dog in question had returned to where the boy had come from in order to find out more about him and had found out his name along with a few other things. That the damn dog had accidentally traversed worlds went unquestioned but the fact that he had magic was a curiosity to both Kibeth and Harry's surrogate mother, Astarael. They had wondered whether Harry would be capable of charter magic and had baptised him soon after he'd been taken in. The fact that there were two symbols on his brow rather than one was something that many in the Old Kingdom would be wary of, one was clearly a pure charter mark but the other was headache inducing to look at, it was a mark of free magic. The fact that when they'd baptised him, the lightning bolt scar he had screamed and faded was cause for concern but didn't seem to have affected him unduly.

The only one in the kingdom who was supposed to be allowed to wield free magic was the Abhorsen, currently a woman named Sabriel who had an apprentice named Lirael. He had heard a lot about the latter of the two from the dog and he was rather curious about her, he wanted to talk to her and ask so many questions but the only two people he knew were the two who looked after him.

Harry had started learning to wield a blade but his build lent itself more to archery than swordsmanship and he took to the former with far greater vigour. He was now trying to create arrows using nothing but charter marks so he would never run out as long as he wasn't too tired. Harry preferred free magic to charter, it felt too constrictive, but he wouldn't deny that charter magic always did what it was supposed to whereas free magic was more wild and harder to manage.

"I know, I know!" He said to the dog though it only seemed to get amusement out of Harry's frustration. Harry heard a rustling noise behind him and turned around to see his mother figure in front of him holding some kind of long leather strap in one hand with seven pockets in it and a book in the other.

"Mom!" He cried and ran to hug her. "Aunt Kibeth is being mean and making me do boring things again!" He said and the dog in question huffed about 'cheeky brats' much to amusement of Astarael.

"What you got there?" Kibeth asked with a worried tone, she recognised what Astarael held but the idea of a six year old with necromantic bells wasn't exactly comforting.

"Bells and a book, the former was where I remembered to be but I could swear the book is growing legs and walking here when I'm not looking." She too wasn't exactly comfortable with what she held when it was in relation to her son, she'd admitted he was when Harry had called her mommy for the first time.

"What kind of book?" Harry asked.

"The book of the dead." Astarael told him. "It is a book that is all about the dead, greater and lesser, as well as the precincts of death. It teaches one how to wield the seven bells, the first seven of the nine bright shiners that I told you about, but it is a very special book even beyond that."

Kibeth took over. "The book is almost sentient itself, whenever it is needed then it will inevitably appear. I know as I have seen it happen myself and no matter what you do to try and escape it it will follow you wherever you go. It is best to tackle it head on rather than be consumed in fear of it."

Harry took the book from Astarael's reluctant grasp and sat himself down on the cave floor. The book seemed to have been covered with human skin but Harry was an odd child, he hadn't met many people and as such his moral compass was based completely off the two people he knew. Astarael and Kibeth held their breath as Harry put the book in his lap and opened it, he began to read and was quickly lost in the written word.

Harry was a bookish child, an unusual thing to say when all he knew was the cave system and the wilderness just outside of it. Kibeth often managed to 'procure' texts from the Clayr's library, but she never explained how she did it and the books disappeared again whenever Harry was finished with them anyway.

Astarael and Kibeth settled in to wait for Harry to finish browsing the book, both wondering what it meant that Harry was able to open it. Only someone with an innate talent for free magic and necromancy could open it and only an unsullied charter mage could close it. This wasn't a problem for Harry as he obviously had talent, and a preference, for free magic which had actually kept itself separate from his charter magic somehow.

When Harry finished the book, he closed it with a snap and leaned backwards to think about all that he could remember from that confusing thing. He felt as if the book understood he was young and kept everything simple so his mind could make sense of it, the sentence at the back really stuck in his mind though: Does the walker choose the path or the path, the walker?

Harry really didn't like the sound of that, it made everything seem artificial and fake. It felt like that no matter what he did, things would always work out the same way. He hated the concept of destiny. He reached for the bells and ran his hand over the pouch that each was contained in.

Ranna, the sleeper and most forgiving of the bells. She lulled the listener into slumber.

Mosrael, the waker, a loud and raucous bell. With each the ring it would bring the dead closer to life while compelling the one ringing it closer to death.

Kibeth, the walker. At this Harry looked over to the dog, the last remaining fragment of the original Kibeth, the one the bell was named for. It could give freedom of movement to a target or it could bind them tighter than any physical chain ever could, it could also compel movement in a target.

Dyrim, the speaker. A rather musical bell that wasn't often used as it served no practical purpose. It could either grant speech to those without it or forever silence a wagging tongue.

Belgaer, the thinker. Another bell that wasn't used particularly often. Belgaer could restore thought and memory to a target or, in a careless hand, erase them for good.

Saraneth, the binder. This was a favourite of Abhorsens as they used it to compell the dead to obey them and walk back into death. It imposed the ringer's will upon the target.

Astarael, the weeper. Harry looked at the woman who had raised him since he was fifteen months old, the one who was also known as the sorrowful. Harry didn't see that, he saw it as more lonely than anything else. Astarael however did have a rather potent effect, it cast everyone who heard it deep into death whether in the hands of an expert or an incompetent.

Those were the seven bells named after seven of the nine bright shiners but there were two more names to mention, Yrael and Orannis. The former had walked a line between and until recently been bound to the Abhorsen line while the latter was called the destroyer, sealed behind seven wards, three metal, three wood and the seventh of bone. He had heard the story of the Destroyer's attempt at waking directly from Kibeth who had been there and shuddered at the thought of Orannis suceeding.

* * *

For the next five years, Harry studied both charter and free magic along side necromancy and what they could teach him of ordinary subjects, math, language and the like. This all came to a head with a letter, a letter telling him that he was going to a magic school. All three of them were confused, the concept of a school that taught magic rather than apprenticeships was an unusual one for the three of them.

Kibeth was dispatched to find out more and she returned with the most fantastic of tales, of magic that was capable of all kinds of things yet was all done with a stick and a few words. She even mentioned transforming into animals and back without bothering with all of the fuss that a charter skin involved, Harry had spent a year learning the form of a crow and had loved it.

Harry instantly agreed to go, this was a wonderful opportunity and his ambition was to help the Abhorsen so the more he knew now then the more useful he could be even if the Abhorsen didn't even know he existed yet, they were going to have Kibeth tell them when Harry got back from Diagon Alley with his shopping supplies.

* * *

Simply getting to Diagon Alley was an achievement as they had to travel through death to another world, goodness knows how the letter got to him in the first place, and they only had Kibeth's decade old memories to go off. It was a good thing that Harry wasn't troubled by the river of death, on the contrary, he was ridiculously comfortable there for someone who wasn't dead and spent the journey dancing and singing in the silent river.

Diagon Alley itself was another surprise, they passed through the mundane world to get there and Kibeth made a few comments comparing it to Acelstierre so they didn't do anything too outrageous that would draw attention to themselves. Harry was rather amused by the wide-eyed goblins that had taken one look at Astarael and Kibeth before shaking with fear, it seemed that they'd managed to divine their nature.

Once they'd gotten the money they had to stop Harry from purchasing the book store itself, they hadn't a problem with the large number of books that he purchased though and decided that the next stop must be for a trunk with an expanded space.

Harry's and Astarael's clothing seemed to be getting a few odd looks, they both wore surcoats quartered with they symbol of Astarael, a derivative of which became the symbol of the Abhorsen, and Harry wore his bandoleer of bells across that. The looks decided it, their next stop would be the robe shop so they could blend in better.

It was in Madam Malkin's that Harry met a rather unpleasant person, he was a braggart and a snob. Harry had only just been introduced to other people today for the first time in a decade and he didn't appreciate this boy's attitude at all. He may have added a few charter marks with a time delay on him that would make a few embarrassing things happen but hey, no one would be able to link it back to him.

* * *

On the train to school, Harry sat and read through some of the charter books that he hadn't read yet. It seemed the journey wouldn't be a peaceful one though as he was soon interrupted by a redhead looking for somewhere to sit, Harry didn't mind as long as he kept quiet which he seemed incapable of as he started to talk about some sport, Quidditch if he heard right, something that Harry had absolutely no interest in.

Soon enough, a bushy-haired girl came by looking for a toad. Harry strung together a few charter marks which would act as a compass for an amphibian and told her that the toad was about nine metres in that direction which would put it in the girl's lavatory. She seemed interested in the charter magic he displayed and was disappointed when he told her that only someone baptised in the charter could use it, and he didn't really know how that worked.

The third interruption was the blonde boy from Madam Malkin's who proceeded to insult the readhead, the redhead sniped back and they both looked to Harry, expecting him to take a side. He just sighed and grabbed his trunk.

"If you two want to insult each other then don't let me get in the way of your burgeoning relationship." He said as he left the compartment much to the shock of both boys.

* * *

"Harry Potter!" Mcgonagall called and the boy with his long hair tied up in a ponytail strode forwards and sat on the stool, watching as everyone tried to get a look at him before the ha fell over his eyes.

_'Hmm, very interesting Mr. Potter. Raised by what we could equate to gods and taught a runic magic that has never been heard of here before. I see that you are also wearing those bells of yours, I ask that you don't go on a rampage in school with them as they are a rather deadly tool. Your disregard for the rules would earn you a place in brash Gryffindor if the connotations of learning this 'free magic' were otherwise but that would lead you straight to Slytherin where you don't exactly have a major ambition. You love books, do you? Better be...'_

"Ravenclaw!" the hat shouted for all to hear as Harry headed for the blue and bronze table.

* * *

Hermione Granger was in a snit. She was a remarkably intelligent girl and she knew it. The problem was one Harry James Potter, she'd seen a few students try and hex him in the corridors and he replied with some weird magic that he called 'charter magic' and she couldn't find a single reference to it anywhere in the library. There was also those bells he wore, they were obviously magical in nature but he wouldn't let anyone get a closer look at them. he said they were too dangerous. Yeah right, he was probably trying to seem mysterious or something.

In classes, Harry Potter was also the first one to get a spell down and he was amazing at theory too. He said it was due to growing up around and being able to feel magic but all the books said he grew up with muggles so that was another lie! She'd also seen him sit there for a few hours and weave loads of those runes together and form something that he smiled at before he tried to wear the runes or something. Hermione scoffed at that, runes had to be etched, drawn or engraved on something to have an effect and here he was trying to wear them.

That stopped when he transformed into a bird and started flying around, an impossibility that broke at least two laws of magic as that definitely wasn't an animagus transformation nor did he self-transfigure with a wand but he refused to teach her this incredible magic and she was mad, knowledge should be shared and not kept secret like this brat-who-lived was doing!

* * *

Harry soon got irritated by the girl that had taken to following him and asking questions like a rabid dog gnawing at a hunk of rotten meat. He was getting tired of telling her no and she just wouldn't seem to accept it, he had a few plans in mind of embarrassing pranks to pull on her if this continued.

* * *

It turned out that pranks would have to wait as there was a troll loose in the castle and Hermione was off crying her eyes out because of the redhead that had gotten his kicks from insulting her like he did Blondie. So here he was facing off against a rather large troll and he didn't have a sword which would have given him at least a little comfort right then.

He whistled and drew a few charter marks but the thick hide of the troll seemed to weaken the effect quite drastically which meant he had to try other methods. Reaching inside his robe, he flipped a bell out of its pouch, Saraneth the sixth bell, and began ringing it in a figure of eight pattern.

The troll struggled against the binding effect of the bell but its dim wits proved its undoing as Harry commanded it to leave the castle and return to its natural habitat. It was unfortunate that the teachers encountered them as Harry was guiding the troll out of the castle. hey demanded for him to hand over his bells claiming that they had an effect similar to the imperious curse but he refused. When Dumbledore told him that he would contact the Dursleys, his supposed guardians, and Harry had told them in no uncertain terms that his mother's name was Astarael, Dumbledore demanded to see this woman to speak with her about him.

Harry couldn't wait for the meeting between his headmaster and what was essentially a spirit of death, he wondered if he should warn him but thought better of it. He would get his enjoyment out of this at least.

* * *

For those that can't tell, this is a cross-over between Harry Potter and the Old Kingdom series.


	4. Corpse Prince

Petunia was disgusted that the freaks would leave their trash on her doorstep and expect her and her respectable husband to raise it for them She would not have that! The problem was that the freaks would undoubtedly find the brat and dump it on their doorstep again, their kind didn't understand the meaning of the word no.

So, she did what any sensible woman would do. She went down to the local library and used one of their computers to go on the internet. That may sound like something that a housewife wouldn't normally do but that was what she did. She searched for quite some time until she found an address, what it said she hadn't a clue as it was in one of those Asian languages that were all complicated straight lines. She copied it down before going home.

* * *

Once at home, Petunia rifled through the cupboards until she found her old sleeping pills and crushed all the ones that were left into one mound that she then tipped into a baby bottle that was then filled with milk. The brat drank it all down and was soon sleeping silently, it was a good thing that it was quiet as she didn't know what she'd do if it was awake.

Petunia Dursley then put her nephew into a cardboard box and dropped a note in telling whoever got the freaky child that it was called Harry and born July 31st, that its parents were dead and their respectable family didn't want it contaminating their nice normal lives.

Once that had been taken care of, she punched a few air holes into the box and had Vernon take her to the post office where she had the thing sent to the address she'd copied down. It was rather expensive but she deemed it worth every penny that she spent to be rid of tthat black mark on her family, the reminder of her freakish sister and all those freaky things.

* * *

On the other side of the planet, a series of events were taking place that would soon have a large impact on the life of our young Harry. A boy by the name of Ouri Kagami had just been embroiled in a world where the dead don't necessarily remain so and where your brother hugging the corpse of a girl brings it back to life. The girl in question was Machina Hoshimura and she existed solely for revenge against those that had slaughtered her family, her and Ouri would butt heads on more than one occasion but that time hadn't yet become a common occurrence.

There were another two in the area that also would play a significant part in what was to come simply by working at a specific address, the address that Petunia Dursley had put on the box containing the legacy of her sister. Sadahiro Mibu and his Shikabane Hime, Akira Tooka, weren't expecting such a package.

* * *

Harry's journey from one side of the planet to the other was relatively peaceful. The dose of sleeping pills that Petunia had given him would usually be lethal but his magic allowed it to be diluted and weakened enough for him to survive, he would be out of it for the entire trip though.

* * *

Arriving at the place where Ouri Kagami worked alongside Sadahiro and Akira, the package containing the boy-who-lived was picked up and set to one side for later because there was an issue that they were rather focused on right now. Minai Ruo had been the Shikabane Hime of Shuji Isaki until the latter had died without Minai there to protect or save her contractor. Ouri had managed to get her somewhere where he thought she'd be safe not knowing that the Kougan Sect had agents there looking into him and his brother, Keisei Tagami.

It was when they'd given up on Minai forming a contract with any of the monks that had come by when Harry woke up and he was not happy. The shaking box got the attention of Sadahiro who quickly cut it open only to jump back in surprise as it fell over and a baby came out. He looked at Akira who had raised an eyebrow at the child who had ended up near to Minai, the shikabane that had failed to bond to any monk so far.

Minai saw the small child reaching for her and smiled at him as she put her hand against his, if she was to say goodbye to this world for good then she'd be glad of putting a smile on one person's face. What no one was expecting was for a bond to connect the two of them together, the shock on Minai's face as the bond registered could also be seen on Sadahiro's and Akira's. Who would have thought that a baby that had somehow gotten to them via mail would be able o form a bond with a shikabane that he had never met before?

Sadahiro saw the note that had been in the box with the child and read it out to the two girls present, all three of them had faces of anger at the words written there. It seemed like the one who wrote it hadn't even seen the child as human and referred to him as it or that in the letter, the name had only turned up once alongside the birthday. Harry and July 31st wasn't exactly enough information to find the child's parents or guardians if they were alive, the letter claimed otherwise, but now there was the complication of the child bonding with a Shikabane Hime? Man was he glad he didn't have to deal with paperwork. Then an idea struck him.

"Yo Minai!" He called over to the Shikabane Hime that had been moments away from termination just now.

"Yes?" She asked, looking up from the baby that she now cradled in her arms.

"I can't see the Kougan Sect going along with this. I have to ask, how much Rune are you getting from the baby?" Rune was he life energy that contractors gave to their Shikabane to keep them in good shape, mentally as well as physically.

"None." She said to all of their surprise. "I'm getting something else and I feel absolutely supercharged right now. Whatever it is, it's good and I don't think I'll have a problem with straining my new contractor's life this way."

"Good." Sadahiro told her. "Because that means you can take this and make a run for it." Akira looked up at him with a raised eyebrow and Minai too looked surprised. "The Kougan Sect had already marked you for termination and Harry here isn't a registered monk, they'll flip if they hear about this and say that the kid is now contaminated or something. The best thing you can do is get out of here and fade into obscurity for a while. If the kid grows up a bit to maybe about a teenager then you might be able to come back. Now, it isn't exactly the best time to be a Shikabane Hime."

The two Shikabane Hime in the room nodded, the Kougan Sect had become even stricter about regulating the Shikabane Hime recently and neither knew why. Regardless of that, they had never been looked upon particularly favourably either but they were used to that.

* * *

And so, Minai left with Harry. She had started calling him Harry Ruo as if he was her kid or brother, he didn't seem to mind. She kept in contact with Sadahiro and Akira but she had taken their warning to heart, she never made contact with anyone else in the Kougan Sect, not even Ouri.

She watched as time went by and she heard about how Keisei Tagami passed and Ouri became Machina's contractor, the latter seemed far from pleased about this. She heard about rumours of the seven stars and passed on what she heard to Sadahiro so he could get it to the Kougan Sect proper.

* * *

When the Stars enacted their plan and created such a mass of Shikabane, Minai didn't know what to do. If you got rid of one hundred and eight Shikabane then that would mean a Shikabane Hime's job was complete and they passed on but she now had little harry to take care of so she couldn't just up and leave him.

She fought her way past all of the Shikabane in her path, carrying Harry with her who made noises whenever he saw them creeping up behind her and saved her skin several times via this method.

She felt it when the original Shikabane contract that all others were based upon was broken but the strange energy that flowed into her from her contractor didn't abate and for that she was grateful.

* * *

Once everything was over and done with, Sadahiro gave her a call to explain what had happened and filled in the blanks of her guesswork. To think that little Ouri had done all that, that he had been born from a moher that had degenerated into a Shikabane before his birth, it was rather sad really but she heard that he was doing well with Machina now, the two having settled whatever issues lay between them and Minai actually considered going to see him but refrained for now.

* * *

Harry grew up learning the oddest of things. His mother taught him fist fighting and aunt Aki taught him how to use guns, he really liked the sniper rifle she carried with her. He went to school and learned everything a child his age should and he was happy for wasn't until he was ten and a half that something pivotal happened in his life.

* * *

He was out walking with his mother that evening and she was asking him how many of the stars he recognised, Harry had always liked the night sky, when something came out of a bush towards them.

Minai was surprised by it, she should have been more ready than she was and she had no bloody weapon on her. The thing in front of her was undoubtedly a Shikabane, a non-friendly one if the growling was anything to go by.

She dodged and weaved around the thing's strikes and struck back with as much force as she could but, without her armoured gauntlets, her attacks were proven ineffectual. She couldn't keep up with this forever and all it would need was one lucky blow. The strike came and Minai prepared herself for the worst.

Her worst, however, failed to take into account her worried son who launched himself at his mother in an attempt to get her out of the way of those claws, those claws that then dug into his back when he took her place.

Minai was struck dumb, she hadn't wanted anything like this to happen to her Harry, her Son, her Child and she soon saw red. Normally, when a Shikabane Hime goes out of control, their masters are severely drained but the energy simply kept pouring out of Harry for her use and she'd soon ripped the offending corpse to pieces and had her son's head in her lap.

She knew from a glance that the wounds Harry had received were fatal but she could do nothing for the one that had given her life meaning for almost a decade, the one that always laughed at her terrible jokes, the one that thought of her as a mother.

* * *

Fate had other ideas for Harry Ruo, he couldn't die, not yet when his fate was tied with a dark lord's back where he was born. Fate, Destiny, whatever you want to call that bitch, started looking for ways in which to keep Harry amongst the living but the first thing it encountered was a Shikabane Hime. That was interesting, maybe it could pull those traits and replicate them in Harry. He'd be dead but he could still fulfil his destiny.

It was no good making him a mindless Shikabane, what good would that do against the Dark Lotd Voldemort? No, Harry's magic reacted and began to lift the traits that made a Shikabane Hime a Shikabane Hime and not a mindless drone. This was the birth of the very first and very last Shikabane Hiko, a corpse prince.

* * *

When Harry opened his eyes after the accident, Minai could hardly believe it. She couldn't believe it, Harry was alive! That statement was quickly proved false as Harry no longer had a pulse and his skin was rapidly cooling to what the dead should be like. No! Harry couldn't turn into a Shikabane, it would be terrible!

It should be noted that Shikabane are generally rampaging monsters that kill others based on the way they died and what regrets they have, somone who died in a drunk driving accident woud target drunk drivers for example.

* * *

It took several months before everyone in the know calmed down. Harry was just the same as he always was, just dead. He was covered in injuries from where he had been ravaged by the shikabane that had taken his life, the scars covered his entire body from his feet and ankles all the way to one that had almost blinded him.

The energy that Minai could feel supporting her was still there and she could only presume that it was this energy that was preventing Harry from degenerating into a monster. She could feel the energy starting to settle a while before Harry was to turn eleven and wondered what that would signify.

* * *

It turned out to signify the arrival of a letter, a letter inviting Harry to a school of magic. Minai, Sadahiro and Akira were all curious about this as the list of supplies made it look like honest to goodness magic and not the tricks that stage magicians use or the Zadan techniques of the monks.

They agreed to let Harry go but warned the boy about concealing his nature as a corpse. Harry had already learned to avoid skin contact the past few months as people always exclaimed about how cold he was, of course he was cold, he was dead.

* * *

Harry was rather nervous when he left Japan and it wasn't just because it was his first time overseas that he could remember. Japan was a special place, it was the only place that Shikabane could be born and their had been a lot of research into that. Some people thought it had something to do with the religion of the island country, that the belief in so many spirits made it possible or something else.

Harry didn't know what it was but he instantly knew when they were no longer in Japan, judging from the stiffening in Minai's posture she did too. They were flying to England with Akira and Sadahiro to check out this 'Diagon Alley' where they were supposed to purchase supplies for Harry's school.

* * *

Everyone was surprised when they got there, this was nothing like the Zadan techniques that they knew and it was nothing like the taoist magic they'd seen in the past. The goblins seemed to be somewhat uneasy around them and seemed to be giving Harry a lot of looks but they managed to get down to his vault without incident.

When they saw the contents of said vault they could only stare in surprise, even more so when they learned that this was only his trust vault and not his family vault. Sadahiro had let out a low whistle at the major wealth on display, he hadn't expected the kid to have this much money available to him.

Out in the Alley again, they decided that getting books was the first step in understanding this world and headed to Flourish and Blotts where they got the books on Harry's list as well as a number of others. When Akira found a reference to something called an inferius she quickly added that to the growing pile of books that had the shopkeeper's eyes turning into galleons.

It should be noted her that Harry's scar had faded. After all, a horcrux is destroyed when its vessel dies and Harry has been dead for half a year already. There was also the case of the numerous scars that covered the rest of his body that would never heal, the scars he'd gotten at the point of death.

* * *

Harry spent the train journey to Hogwarts alone in a compartment, he was trying to absorb everything that was going on and everything that had happened over the past month. He was interrupted three times, once by a ginger whose eyes had flickered to his forehead before he moved on, a bushy-haired brunette girl who was looking for a toad and a sneering blonde whose eyes also flickered to his forehead before moving on. Harry would have preferred it if they'd simply not come in if they were just going to leave immediately afterwards.

* * *

"Harry Ruo!" Mcgonagall called and the boy with so many scars visible on his body stepped forwards and placed the hat on his own head before Mcgonagall had the chance to.

_'Oh, well this is an interesting experience. I've never had to sort a dead person before so this is a rather unique position for me. You are smart but you don't strive for knowledge as you now have eternity to find your answers, your loyalty is limited to four three specific individuals and you have no ambitions to speak of. I think you're a clear cut case of a Gryffindor. The way in which you protected your mother was most certainly brave of you so I guess that is where you are going to go'_

The hat shouted the result for all to hear and Harry headed off towards the table of red and gold, one old man's twinkling eyes following him every step of the way.

* * *

People soon learned that Harry Ruo was a rather solitary person and abstained from all physical contact, he wouldn't even shake a hand, and no one knew why. He kept to himself and pretty much faded into the background or he would if it wasn't the fact that he had he black hair and green eyes that Harry Potter was supposed to have and when asked about the scar he'd simply ask 'which one?'.

He seemed to excel in transfiguration and potions, one subtle magic the other not. Mcgonagall was pleased with her lion's work and Snape could be seen eyeing the boy speculatively and left him alone for the most part.

* * *

On Halloween of that year, a troll broke into the school and Harry ended up going to save Hermione Granger who had last been seen crying in a girl's bathroom. The fact that the troll also decided that said bathroom was a good place to go was rather annoying, he'd had to literally pick the girl up and get her out of there before he turned to face the troll.

When the teachers turned up they found Hermione outside staring slack-jawed at Harry who seemed to have lost an arm in the fight with the troll which now lay dead in the bathroom. There where teachers who started shouting about reattaching the arm but Harry just waved them off, he mentioned that his curse was regeneration so the arm would be back in a minute.

He was right, the arm grew back before there eyes but Hermione had something else on her mind. When Harry had picked her up to move her she had felt no heartbeat from him and his limbs were cold as ice, she had gripped him tightly in fear and only now was it penetrating her mind that she had not once felt a pulse from him.

* * *

For those that can't tell, this is a cross-over between Harry Potter and Shikabane Hime


	5. Forgotten in Silence

Harry looked at the house that he'd grown up in for the past six years.

When he had been fifteen months old his parents, James and Lily Potter, had been attending an Order of the Phoenix meeting and had not been there when the Dark Lord Voldemort had attacked. The result of that night was such that Harry received a scar on his forehead and his twin brother, elder by mere minutes, had received a rather bad gash across his chest that had bled profusely.

Later, when Dumbledore and the others had arrived, no one paid much attention to the small cut that adorned Harry's forehead but the large x-shaped wound on Alex's chest. It seemed that dark magic had infected the injury and it would never heal. That was the night that Alex Potter was declared the boy-who-lived.

* * *

Over the next few years there was a shift within the Potter household, nothing immediately obvious but there all the same. The newspapers and journalists ate up all of the hype around Alex and slowly but surely, Harry was forgotten. Neither James nor Lily were malicious about it but their attention had all been focused towards their first-born son.

The years went by and Harry became slowly disassociated with the rest of his family, even his godfather Sirius Black and his parents' close friend, the werewolf Remus Lupin, began to slowly forget him. Harry sought refuge in books and with a keen mind he picked up basic language skills pretty easily, math too wasn't too difficult and he persevered so that, when the time came, he could prove that he belonged but it was not to be.

Here, on his sixth birthday, he had been finally forgotten completely. The cake that held pride of place in the kitchen only bore one name, Alex. Harry didn't hate his family, no, but that didn't mean that he wasn't depressed by it all. He'd decided that if he was to be forgotten like this then he would be better off leaving so he could find somewhere to belong, somewhere he wouldn't be forgotten.

* * *

He stumbled out of the house with a backpack on, it had been enchanted to be much larger on the inside than the outside and he'd filled it with all the books he possessed along with all the necessities that he might need. He had a number of potions, bandages and other medical equipment along with his own potions brewing set in case he managed to get a hold of any useful ingredients while he found his own place in the world. He carried a large amount of food that would keep for a long time and fruit juice as well, water was in there too. Harry had also managed to acquire his mother's first wand before she'd had a new one crafted when she achieved her charms mastery, the wand seemed to feel rather comfortable to him and he took that as a good sign.

Stumbling down the street, Harry wondered where he should go. Gringotts was useless as they couldn't access their trust vaults until they turned eleven and Harry didn't have any friends as he'd avoided the social gatherings his parents went to over the years. There was no trace on his mother's wand so he could cast magic without worrying about being caught for underage sorcery, the problem was that while he had read about several spells he still hadn't had an opportunity to try any of them.

Harry's musings were cut short as he caught sight of someone rather odd. Standing at the entrance to a nearby park was a young-looking girl with blue eyes and silver hair, she was staring right at Harry and her blank expression gave nothing away. She was wearing a dark blue dress with light stripes down it overlaid with armour, it was quite an unusual sight.

Harry stared at her as she stared right back and the boy decided to break the stalemate.

"Is there something you needed miss?" He asked a little tentatively, he didn't speak often and his voice didn't get as much use as it really should. In reply the girl pulled out a notepad and wrote something down.

[My name is Eucliwood. May I know yours?] he read and Harry replied with his own name. For the briefest of moments Harry would swear that her brow had furrowed before returning to that blank expression she sported before.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked, hoping that she would stop staring at him. She wrote something down again and Harry read the note again.

[You should be dead, you're not] Harry was a little confused now. "Why should I be dead?" he asked.

[I am a necromancer from the underworld. You were supposed to die along with Tom Riddle on Halloween 1981 yet neither of you did. I came to find out why] Harry's eyes widened considerably at that, Lily had made sure that there were several muggle books in the Potter library and the underworld had featured in some of the more religious and Fantasy ones.

"C-Can you tell why I'm not dead now?" He asked, he was honestly scared of the answer.

[No. I have figured out how Riddle lives but there seems to be no reason for you to live as well.] Harry paused at that, who was this Riddle person and why did meeting him mean she'd figured out how he still lived? When he asked her about it she wrote down her reply again.

[Riddle was he one who attacked you and he must have made soul anchors, one of them resides in your scar.]

"What does this mean for me?" Harry asked her.

[Though you should have died, you have not. There is nothing to do about that. As for the soul anchor, it needs to be removed and destroyed before Riddle can die.]

"Can you remove it?" Harry asked, he didn't want Voldemort's soul sustaining itself off of him.

[Yes.] came the simple reply and before Harry could say anything else, the notepad and pen became a scythe in her hands with which she sliced through his head. Harry froze, sure that he'd met his end but as he kept standing there he realised that he was still in one piece. He tentatively felt his head to make sure that she hadn't actually cut through it and he was in fact in one piece, he was surprised to feel smooth skin where his scar had been not a moment ago.

Harry looked up at this Eucliwood and saw that she'd already written out a note on her notepad that had already reappeared. [That should take care of it. You should return to your family, I'm sure they miss you.]

Harry violently shook his head. "No, they don't, they've forgotten about me. It's my birthday today and they've only paid attention to my twin, I've faded from their minds. I was leaving to find my own place so I can belong but I don't know what to do."

[You are alone then, like me.] Harry nodded then he was hit by a brilliant idea.

"We could go together then neither of us would be alone" He smiled widely at his 'brilliant' idea.

[I can't, my powers are too dangerous. I can kill with just a word and everyone needs protecting from me] Harry shook his head again.

"I don't care, you are the first person to pay any attention to me so I'm going to look after you!" He said and Eucliwood was at a loss as to what to do. She could feel the magic in the boy so maybe he wouldn't be as badly affected as others would be and maybe she could actually get o be with someone who could end the monotony that she'd experienced ever since leaving the underworld.

[Do you truly wish for this?] She had to ask, she had to make sure.

"Yes. From now on you're my big sister Eu!" Eucliwood managed a small smile at that before writing a reply.

[Very well then. Let us go... Little brother] and with that the two of them departed together.

* * *

One thing that can be noted about family magic is that by its very definition is that it is all about family, if a family is united then it is stronger and if a family is divided then it is weaker. A valid tactic in the past was to set family members against each other to weaken them before wizards came in to kill them while their family magic was at its weakest. In the Potter family there magic was strong in all but one member, Harry. As he faded from the minds of his family so too did his ties with the family magic. As he accepted another as his family the final weak link broke and attached itself to this new person.

In the hall of records the file of Harry Potter vanished and another appeared at the same time, the record of Harry Hellscythe. It would be a year or more before Harry's wild and untamed black hair turned straight and silvery and a while longer before his eyes faded to a softer less intense green and, in the right light, they looked as blue as his sister's.

* * *

The two of the Hellscythes travelled all over the place, where there was problems with the deaths of others or simply wherever their whims took them. It was such that Harry's language skills improved dramatically and he was often the one who asked questions and spoke to people as necessary. This lasted until Harry was almost nine.

When he was nine, Harry began to notice that his body began to ache slightly whenever he spoke and people would become hypnotised by his voice. There was also the fact that when he described things, stuff around him would begin to re-enact what he was explaining. Harry was a Hellscythe now and Eucliwood's magic was strong, it had been putting pressure on Harry's weaker magic for almost three years now and his magic had been pushing back, growing stronger all the time and was only now beginning to show that strength.

Eu became worried about what was happening to her little brother and a trip to Naegleria Nebiros soon had him outfitted in armour similar to hers, Nene seemed to find Harry rather cute and suffocated him in her large breasts when she'd first seen him. She'd been surprised that Eucliwood had taken him in as a younger brother and a glint of mischief showed in her eyes.

It was when they went to leave that they found out what Nene had organised for Harry, a notepad and pen that transformed just as Eu's scythe did. Harry was very happy for this, he enjoyed helping and emulating his sister so that was always a positive in his books.

* * *

When Harry turned eleven he received a letter inviting him to learn magic at a school called Hogwarts. Harry hadn't wanted to go at first but Eucliwood told him that he might be able to find more soul anchors that Riddle had used to keep himself alive, that was enough to convince him and he agreed to do so but would leave if they managed to get rid of him.

When in Diagon Alley, they had gotten some odd looks but were mostly left alone. The goblins had been rather on edge when two such magically powerful beings walked into the bank and Ollivander also noticed it, they had more than one problem at the latter though.

"Mr Hellscythe, I'm sorry but I simply don't know if there exists a wand capable of chanelling your immense power through it. I doubt even the legendary elder wand would work for you without blowing up in your hand. I do however have an idea. I shall fetch for you several books on wandlore and magical theory. With these you may be able to channel your magic wandlessly to achieve the same task, it might be bext to do it silently too and try to restrict as much of the magic as you can."

They agreed with the wand maker's advice and left with a few magic books that weren't part of the required reading for first years and weren't part of Hogwarts library, Eucliwood was curious whether reading these would allow her to bleed off some of her excess magic.

* * *

On the Hogwarts Express, Hermione Granger found a rather odd boy reading a book she hadn't seen in Flourish and Blotts. She asked what it was about and received a reply written on a notepad. She was rather excited about the idea of wand lore and asked if she could read it, the boy's trunk had then opened, as if by its own accord, and a book floated out of it and across to her without the boy looking up from the book he was reading.

* * *

"Harry Hellscythe!" Mcgonagall called out which caused a murmur to run through the hall, what kind of a name was Hellscythe? They saw a silver haired boy wearing iron armour under his robes walk forward, his boots clanking against the floor. People leaned over to get a look at him as the sorting hat slipped over his eyes.

_'Oh ho! What do we have here then? Such a shame to be forgotten like that but you certainly seem glad of how things turned out. I can tell you that your mother and godfather both work here now and neither has shown any indication that they remember you even if you are the true boy-who-lived. I suppose that name now wouldn't mean anything to you and you would much prefer the title of necromancer, a title that wouldn't endear you to your classmates despite it being rather different in what it means. You like books do you? Well I suppose you'd do well in...'_

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat called to the entire hall.

* * *

During his first class of the year Sirius Black, the Defence Professor, decided to use an MPS or Magic Point Scale to show that purebloods were no more powerful than muggle-borns or half-bloods. What an MPS did was to display the power level of a person as a number between one and one thousand, the latter being what Merlin was supposed to have been.

Most people in the class scored between two and three hundred but Black said that was fine as they were still growing, the exception was the silent Ravenclaw boy, Harry Hellscythe. Sirius had said that he'd best remove the armour as iron really impeded magic and the scale would probably register him as a muggle, how the boy was able to cast magic at all like that really should have been the question, but the boy had refused.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders and told him to step up then. The counter instantly went to ten and Sirius was about to explain about how badly iron worked with magic before the counter began to rise. It went to one hundred, then two humdred, three, four, five and it kept rising.

When the value had reached eight hundred everyone had gone silent, iron drastically weakened magic so if this was how powerful he was with it then how powerful would he be without it? The counter continued to rise, it reached one thousand and Sirius jaw was on the floor but it didn't stop there. When it reached two thousand, Sirius sent someone off to fetch the headmaster as this was rather incredible.

Albus didn't know why Sirius had called for him and he hoped it wasn't because of that arrogant brat Alex, he'd grown up with far too much luxury to learn humility and Albus had used an MPS on him when he was asleep once when he'd visited the Potters recently and he'd only registered as two hundred and four, a rather low number that Albus hoped would rise as time went on. Hurrying down to the classroom, he hoped that they hadn't put him on the MPS only to be embarrassed at being the weakest in the class.

When he arrived, he hadn't been expecting this, that weird boy that he'd tried to find out about was standing before the MPS in full iron armour and the value was at twelve thousand and rising, it was in fact accelerating. This was monumental! if only the boy-who-lived had results like this. He stayed there for over an hour as the value just kept on rising, it was at forty-four thousand when the enchantments on the MPS began to fail as they hadn't been designed to go anywhere near this high and completely snapped at fifty-six thousand.

* * *

Albus looked through the information he had collected on the student Harry Hellscythe and contacted the one registered as his elder sister, Eucliwood so he could get Harry into the press. He couldn't do it for a magical child without the consent of their magical guardian which, in this case, was his sister.

She refused and told him that it would be Harry's choice if any of this ever got revealed and that if it did then the underworld would seem pleasant to what would happen to him, the way she worded it sounded strange but Albus made sure that his lips were sealed. It may be a strangely written letter but something about it sounded more like fact than threat.

* * *

Lily Potter was the assistant charms professor and when the children walked into the room for lesson she found her eyes drifting to one boy in iron armour. She'd heard the rumours of course and Sirius had confirmed them, that he could register so high was unheard of but to do so while in iron armour was beyond abnormal. This was the first lesson that would teach the children any wand magic and she wondered what kind of wand the boy would use.

She kept her eyes on the boy in question as the rest of the class started trying to levitate their feathers, he still hadn't drawn a wand. She started to walk over to him to admonish him for not trying when the feather in front of him embedded itself in the roof, luckily no one else seemed to notice. lily watched as Harry, and why was hat name familiar, winced and wiped a little blood from the corner of his mouth before bringing the feather back down to his desk, the second and third attempts all went much better but the fourth time he actually put a hole in the wall with his feather.

* * *

At Halloween everyone got a scare as the muggle studies professor, Quirinus Quirrel, came bursting into the hall and shouting about trolls. No one noticed that two students were absent, the bushy-haired and know-it-all bookworm, Hermione Granger and the solitary and reserved, Harry Hellscythe.

Harry had just managed to get a teary-eyed brunette out of a bathroom when a troll came bursting around the corner. Hermione froze in shock and almost got herself killed by doing so. It was only when the troll's club was intercepted by a scythe held in Harry's two hands that she came back to herself. She saw that Harry's arms and shoulders had received damage simply from taking the blow meant for her and when he pushed her along the corridor she fled in search of a teacher.

She could have sworn that she heard a whispered 'die' come from behind her but that had to be her imagination, Harry Hellscythe didn't speak after all and that was no troll voice.

* * *

When the teachers came upon the scene they found a completely unmarked troll, a dead troll. They thought that Harry Hellscythe must have used the killing curse but the magic signature was all wrong for that spell, it seemed like the troll had simply curled over and died but that sort of thing just didn't happen, it simply couldn't happen.

* * *

None of them ever realised that Alex Potter wasn't the boy-who-lived, at least not until Voldemort was seen in the Ministry Atrium four and a half years later where he told them that he'd aimed at the green-eyed child and not the hazel-eyed one. There was a mad scramble to find the 'lost Potter' but no one ever found him. Voldemort was found dead a little over a year later which strangely enough coincided with Harry Hellscythe dropping out of Hogwarts though no one ever figured out a reason why.

* * *

For those that can't tell, this is a cross-over between Harry Potter and Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ka?


	6. In the Care of a Demon

Akeno looked up as the transportation circle in the middle of the room flared to life, this was unusual.

She took a few tentative steps towards it, being careful in case it was a trap by the fallen angels. She looked over and found a bundle lying in the middle of the magic circle, pulling it to one side revealed a baby.

The child unconsciously snuggled up to the devil's warm hand, turning slightly into it. As he turned the fringe of his hair fell to one side revealing a raw looking scar in the form of a lightning bolt.

Akeno picked the child up before going to sit on the sofa, she wondered what she would tell buchou when she came back. It was at times like this that she regretted being an early riser and thus the first one to get to the clubroom.

"Well little one, you are certainly unusual. That circle is normally used by out-going devils to fulfil wishes, I've never heard of a wisher coming to us and definitely not one so young." Akeno murmured to the babe, the fact that she didn't think he'd gotten his hands on one of their summoning leaflets compounded the oddity.

Being rocked back and forth in the busty demon's arms obviously wasn't something that Guaranteed a good sleep as the child soon opened his eyes and looked up at the one that held him. That piercing gaze stopped Akeno in an instant, it was a look that no baby, especially not one that couldn't be much more than a year old, should have. His eyes spook of pain and wariness, they looked right at her and pinned her in place, it was something that brought colour to her cheeks.

"What's your name little one?" She asked, he might be a bit young to understand her but maybe she could find out what he was called.

"Hawwy." The baby replied, well he seemed rather intelligent and she could have sworn that a shiver ran down her spine, something told her to keep this one close.

"Well then Hari, do you want to be Hari Himejima?" She asked, she didn't know why but she did. If his answer was yes then she would just have to hope that Rias let her keep him, she would just pout and let her look into those intense green eyes and hope for the best.

"Momma?" He asked and that did it for Akeno, he would be her son even though she was still a highschool girl, she would make it work.

"What are you squeeling about in there Akeno?" A voice in the doorway made her look up and she saw the crimson haired ruin princess herself, Rias Gremory.

"Well buchou, I was hoping you'd give me the ok to raise him as my son." Rias blinked and then she did so again.

"Son?" she asked before coming forward to see the bundle on her queen's lap, a baby boy. She watched as the baby's bright green eyes followed her until she was sat beside Akeno and still he looked at her.

"What happened Akeno?" She asked and was soon told about what had happened. This was most unusual, he was human and a devil was asking her if she could raise him. She looked down at the boy in Akeno's arms and she looked right into those intense green eyes, she couldn't help but smirk.

"He's going to be a lady-killer when he's older Akeno, I make him your responsibility. As long as Kiba and Koneko don't mind him then you'll get no argument from me." Akeno smiled widely at Rias' words and it wasn't long before she went to the small kitchenette that the clubroom had to see if there was any milk or something to give him until she could go out and buy baby food.

* * *

"Cute." Was the first thing that Kiba Yuuto heard when he was outside of the clubroom door. It sounded like Koneko but what was it that she had found cute?

Pushing the door open he saw an odd sight, Rias Gremory had gotten covered in a powder that was probably baby formula if the tin in her hand was anything to go by, Akeno Himejima was wrestling with the lid of a baby bottle and Koneko Toujou was sat on the sofa with a bundle of blankets in her lap. Kiba looked closer at the blankets and had to rub his eyes before looking again, there was a small hand that was playing with Koneko's outstretched finger. Looking around the room he wondered what his peers had done this time and why a baby was involved.

* * *

It came as a large surprise to all of them when little Hari proved to be capable of magic, Akeno was delighted and instantly started thinking of all the things she could teach him as magic was her speciality. Koneko seemed to be growing more and more fond of the infant as time went by and whenever you didn't know where she was she could usually be found in the clubroom, playing with their newest family member.

Rias was rather happy for her queen, this was the happiest that she'd seen her in a long time. Akeno had even taken to carrying little Hari with her during the school day, never had Rias been more thankful that she had so much influence there so people overlooked a highschool girl with a two year old baby. There had been a number of rumours flying around that ranged from Hari being her orphaned kid brother that Akeno now had to look after since her parents death to Hari being the child that she bore to some guy that left her.

Kiba just wondered if Hari was already picking up Akeno's sadism as his first bit of magic had been when he'd thrown a fireball at the 'perverted trio', it could have been that he was defending his new mother's honour or he simply didn't like them but Kiba was keeping an eye open for now.

* * *

When the Hogwarts letter came everyone had been in a bit of a Tizzy, none of them had known about any magical humans outside of sacred gear holders but when they went to investigate they found that the 'wizards' were rather weak all told and all of them were completely unfit. Hari had been learning to fight from Kiba and Koneko for several years now and he had somehow managed to replicate Koneko's strength despite him not being a devil, Kiba was sure that if the kid hung around him much longer then he would probably pick up on a knight's speed too.

* * *

On the train there was one compartment that was rather quiet. Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy were sat staring at the smiling face of Hari Himejima. The latter two had been looking for the boy-who-lived and had instantly jumped on the same first name.

The problem was that this boy didn't have a scar although he did say something about 'Uncle Lucifer' getting rid of that damn parasite. Actually that wasn't the problem, the problem was his smile. The smile that he directed at them turned their blood to ice for reasons they couldn't comprehend, it made them freeze in place and pray to Kami (and they didn't even know who Kami was) that he would stop smiling at them like that.

The rest of the journey was in silence, Trevor never ran off as he too was frozen in place by this powerful being before him.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The sorting hat screamed, much to the surprise of everyone in the great hall.

"Get me off! Get me off! Get me off! Get me off this damn sadist! He can go to any house he wants just please get me off his head and obliviate me! Oh the horror, oh the pain! Please, please, I'll be a good hat just please stop it with that- No! No! Not that seam! no, that is quality stitching, don't defile it with those horrors!"

Dumbledore quickly spoke up "The hat said Gryffindor, everyone heard Gryffindor, right?" A few people nodded their heads, rather jerkily at that.

It should be noted that the sorting hat wouldn't stop wailing until it was actually obliviated and it never seemed to work properly since then.

* * *

Crash! Crash! Crash!

The entire hall looked on in horror. A trio of trolls had smashed their way into the great hall during the Halloween feast but that wasn't what everyone was staring at.

"oh, no no no! You can't die yet, I haven't had my fun so no dying until I'm satisfied."

Boom! Bang! Splat!

"Oh damn it to hell, I got a little over-zealous on that last one. Oh well, at least there's you two left."

The two trolls in question weren't in the best of states, one was in the foetal position and sucking its thumb while the other was trying to break free of the magical chains that bound it so it could commit suicide by braining itself against the castle wall.

The problem was that there was someone that was getting a rather great deal of pleasure out of tormenting them, this person was stood in the middle of the room casting magic so powerful that Dumbledore would look like a candle next to the sun in comparison.

Harry Potter stood there, his waist length hair blown back from the force of magic that he was launching at the trolls, all without a wand of course, and every eye in the hall was riveted on him.

Over at the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy whispered to his two companions. "If I ever do anything to annoy Potter, kill me. It will be a lot less painful than what he'd do." Crabbe and Goyle just nodded dumbly, their eyes wide at the display of abject sadism before them.

Underneath a certain turban, the face of the dark lord Voldemort shuddered and wondered if he should choose a new career. He'd heard there were vacancies in Japan, that was as far from Hogwarts as he could get, not that he was trying to escape anything but-

Boom! Crash! Clang!

-okay maybe he was but that wasn't the problem right now, the problem was escaping without being noticed by that sadist!

* * *

For those that can't tell, this is a cross-over between Harry Potter and Highschool DxD


	7. My Mother is a Gynoid

When Petunia found her nephew on the front step she didn't know what she was going to do with the disgusting thing, there was no way that she was going to have it in the house and possible infecting her Dudders.

She saw two owls nearby and thought there might be a way to be rid of it without letting respectable people like her and her family know. She tied up the basket that the brat came in and tied said brat into the basket before forcing each of the owls to take the knotted string holding it all together. She tied a letter to the basket before telling the owls what she wanted.

"Here, you're freak owls so take this freak as far away from here as you can!"

The two owls looked at the woman for a moment before flapping their wings and taking flight. Petunia thought she'd handled that rather well, the freak wouldn't contaminate her nice, normal family and it would probably end up with freaks of its own kind so it would be raised their way. Little did she know how truly weird Harry's life was about to become.

* * *

The two owls were exhausted, they'd followed that crazy woman's orders and were now on the other side of the planet. What were they supposed to do with their package now? The two of them caught sight of an absolutely huge tree that looked like it would be a good place to rest their weary wings and they went to settle on it, their grip on the package relaxing slightly in relief.

This wasn't a good idea as the basket, now free of its support, started falling to earth at quite a speed. The owls were alarmed, they'd never failed a delivery before and they dived after it. Hoping in their owl minds that the package should remain safe, they didn't notice the tree begin to glow until with a bright flash of light they were blinded and had top veer off course.

When they could see again, they couldn't find a trace of the package they'd been tasked to deliver. They thought about it for a moment, the horse woman had told them to take the package as far they could didn't she? Well they should just assume that the package had been collected so to speak and they could forget about it.

* * *

In another world there was a green haired girl with odd shaped ears walking across her school campus, kittens following behind her. Her master, Evangeline Mcdowell had been freed of the infernus scholasticus curse that had bound her to Mahora Academy and had decided that her first taste of freedom would be to travel the world. Chachamaru hadn't wanted to go, she wanted to stay and look after all of the kittens that congregated about her and Eva had told her to do as she wished. Eva had even gone as far as to say that she could use the cabin as a kitten hotel or something which had surprised the gynoid.

Chachamaru looked back at the trail of kittens that were following her and back towards the classroom she took lessons in, using her optics she zoomed in and saw her favourite teacher in his seat. Negi Springfield had come to teach at Mahora Academy a little over a year ago and the class had just graduated, Chachamaru would miss her classmates terribly as they all went on to fulfil their dreams.

Chachamaru had dreams of her own even though she was made of mechanical parts fuelled by magic, she dreamed of her own little family. She wanted to keep as many kittens as she could and possibly a child but that was impossible, a robot could not have children.

Walking past the world tree with these dreams in mind, she was instantly on guard as the tree lit up. The tree lit up every twenty-two years and wishes could be fulfilled by it but it wasn't due to light for another twenty-one years so this was most unusual. Her sensors registered something organic appearing within her vicinity, it was of body temperature and about the size of a baby.

Looking up she saw a basket falling through the air just in front of her. She reached out and caught it, looking into the basket she saw a child that was quivering with cold and she could see the fear in his eyes. She scanned the child and found he hadn't eaten for days and had been subjected to bad weather for over a week. making a decision she held the basket in her arms and made her way to the cabin she called home.

* * *

Once in the cabin she set about putting saucers of milk on the floor for the kittens that had followed her, they lapped it up while she looked for something she could use as a substitute for a baby bottle. Looking around she found a funnel and cling film. She put the cling film inside the funnel and made a small hole in it before putting her finger over the bottom hole of the funnel and filling it with milk.

"Watcha got there little sis?" A voice called out.

Turning her head, Chachamaru saw her master's original companion. Chachazero was a puppet that held a great resemblance to chachamaru and was the design that she had been based off.

"A baby fell out of the sky when I was going past the world tree. I am going to adopt him." She told the doll in a monotone.

She expected the doll to respond with the idea of killing the boy, that was what the doll was obsessed with after all, blood and gore. She hadn't been expecting the reaction she did recieve.

"Ya mean, ya mean I'm going to be an auntie!" The doll squeeled excitedly.

Chachamaru paused in what she was doing and tilted her head to one side, it seemed that the macabre doll could actually think about something other than killing. That Chachazero considered Chachamaru her younger sister wasn't something new but Chachamaru wondered about the consequences of having that psychotic doll for an aunt.

"Yes, I guess you are." She said.

"Can I see him? Can I see him, Please?" Chachamaru decided that the sooner the boy got to know the doll then the sooner they could get it over with and placed the puppet on her shoulder while she finished filling the funnel before returning to the front room where she had left the child.

The boy turned intense green eyes onto the two of them as they walked in and Chachamaru sat her puppet counterpart down next to him as she put the funnel next to his mouth. The boy seemed to understand what was going on as he drank all of the milk that was in it quite quickly prompting the gynoid to return to the kitchen for more.

As the larger Chacha was gone, Zero decided to introduce herself to the kid that shared her eye colour.

"Yo kid! I'm gonna be your auntie Zero! I like blood, killing, knives, gore, murder, assault and grievous bodily harm. How about you?"

The small child only seemed to pick up on one part of what she'd said.

"Aun'ie?" He asked in that voice all young children use as he reached out to the doll with his finger which Chachazero also reached out to and they soon held one of each others hands, it was a rather cute picture if you forgot that the doll in question enjoyed killing far too much to be considered normal.

Chachamaru returned to the room to see Chachazero trying to coach the baby into saying her name, he got close with 'chacha'ero', but it seemed the zed sound was beyond him right now. Looking down at the letter in her hand, Chachamaru read it again and had to wonder what sort of people would do this.

To whoever gets the brat.

His name is Harry and his birthday is july 31st.

We don't want my good for nothing nephew even if his parents are dead.

He's a freak and belongs with freaks so he's your problem now.

* * *

Evangeline looked at the cottage that she hadn't seen in two years. She'd made good on her word and travelled all over the world in the last twenty four months but now she was back and wondering how many cats Chachamaru had actually managed to acquire. What Eva hadn't been expected was for a large knife to fly out of an open window and miss her face by inches, this was followed by the loud crack of a rifle.

Eva looked at the knife, it was the type of thing Chachazero favoured but without someone around to provide mana she shouldn't have the power to even walk let alone wield a weapon. She heard the door open and was surprised to see a small human child run out of the door.

"Oh no!" he cried. "Sorry miss, I almost hit you with one of auntie Zero's knives, I'm sorry!" Eva just blinked again, not quite sure what to make of the kid and did he just say auntie Zero? She followed the boy as he collected the oversized kitchen utensil and ran back indoors.

Looking around the room, she found it neat and tidy as Chachamaru always left it. Listening she could hear Chachazero's mad cackling coming from upstairs along with the sound of blade clashing against blade and the occasional sharp crack of gunfire.

She found Chachamaru in the kitchen, busily working on what she assumed to be supper. The green haired gynoid seemed quite happy and she was actually humming a tune! That was something that she hadn't heard her do before.

"Well hello there Chachamaru, mind filling me in on what's happened since I've been away?" Chachamaru looked up sharply and saw Eva in the doorway wearing an amused expression.

"Ah, i take it you met Harry then." She said and Eva good hear the happiness in her voice, it wasn't the monotone that she remembered the gynoid speak with.

"Yes I did. May I ask who Harry is? Did Bouya actually get around to getting laid?" Eva chuckled at that, that was almost as unlikely as Chachamaru having a kid.

"No, he's my son." Eva's face froze as she heard this before her eyes rolled back in head and she fainted.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. Soon after I left, the world tree goes crazy and a kid falls out of the sky into your arms. You adopt the kid and Chachazero likes him and is teaching him to use swords?" Eva asked in disbelief.

"That is the general idea of it, yes." Eva slowly developed a grin, a grin that turned into a fully fledged smirk as an idea hit her.

"What are you thinking?" Chachamaru asked her.

Eva looked up at her servant's face and answered. "Well you said you adopted him right?" Chachamaru nodded slowly. "Well then, if he's your son then that means I'm an aunt or something like that too right? And what kind of aunt would I be if I didn't teach him a little something as he grows?"

That was the start of what would become Harry's magical learning. He learned fast and seemed to have an aptitude for anything that she cared to teach him. It was only when Jack Rakan met the boy that things really began to get out of control. Eva could have handled that, an idiot was best taken care off with a good ass-kicking, it was when Albireo Imma met the boy that Eva began to curse. It turned out that they two of them had managed to get Harry to call her Grandma Kitty.

It should be noted that Harry was the only one that ever actually managed to get away with calling her that and when Negi and Asuna heard about it they received a thrashing that left even them in hospital for over a month.

* * *

"You take care of him, you hear?" Eva called to the doll sat on Harry's shoulder. He was eleven and between Hakase, Negi and Evangeline they'd managed to find out where Harry had originally come from. They all decided that Harry should have a chance to learn about his original world and as it so happened there was a school there that would teach him, a school that his birth parents had went to.

She really didn't know what to think of the boy before her but she did know he was a mammy's boy, that said mammy was a gynoid that could take on an army and win was beside the point. Harry as a child had been fascinated with Chachamaru's hair and had often curled his hands into it so it wasn't such a surprise when he asked Hakase whether there was a way to change his hair follicles so he'd have green hair to match his mother's.

That Hakase had instantly went into research mode was to be expected and that she had gotten results had also been expected. The accident where Harry had lost an eye hadn't been but she soon pulled through and made an electronic eye to replace it, green to match his mother's of course.

Harry approached the world tree where a ritual circle was set up to take him to his home dimension and he had the knowledge to make one that would bring him back home, Negi was working on a spell that would link the two worlds and make transport easier but this was the best they could do right now.

"Goodbye everyone!" Harry called as he, and Chachazero sat on his shoulder, waved to everyone who'd come to see him off.

* * *

"Harry Karakuri" Mcgonagall called out for the sorting and a green-haired child that had been drawing a lot of attention stepped forwards. She caught a look at his eyes, one of them Lily's and the other something else, before the hat slid over his head.

The hat started laughing much to the surprise of everyone in the hall and no one knew why besides the young boy sat underneath it.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat called amidst gales of laughter and Harry made his way over to the blue and bronze table.

* * *

The boy was a genius, he knew so much magical theory that he often asked questions of the professors that they couldn't answer. His practical skills were also superb, potions included, and no one could work out the reason Harry Potter, now Karakuri, was like this.

The doll that sat on his shoulder did get some odd remarks but everyone found it really creepy, as if they expected it to start talking or killing or something and conversations around him soon died down.

* * *

Up in the Headmaster's office, Albus asked the hat for more information about his precious weap-, I mean, the curious young child. The hat looked between the headmaster and the four heads of houses in attendance before looking back to the headmaster.

"What do you want to know?" he asked.

Albus sighed in relief. "I just need to know what I can do to help a poor young boy avoid a dark path in his fut-" He was cut off by the hat's laughter.

"What's so funny?" Mcgonagall asked rather stiffly.

"Oh boy, I needed that." The hat said. "Albus, don't even try it. That eleven year old know far more dark magic than a dozen dark lords could ever know. Telling him to avoid a dark path is like telling the sea not to be salty. He's not evil, just don't ever cross him."

The five people in the office looked at each other in consternation, Harry Potter was an expert on dark magic at the tender age of eleven?

* * *

It was Halloween and apparently a troll was loose in the castle. Dumbledore stood up to give the stupid command that students should wander the corridors to return to their common rooms but he didn't get the chance as said troll soon bashed through the doors following the terrified Quirrel. The entire hall started panicking as the troll roared only to be silenced by one loud noise.

BANG!

The hall stopped and turned to see Harry Potter with a huge gun in his hands that he'd just used to fire at the troll. The gun was large, very large, it was a fair bit longer than he was tall and, as a smart muggle-born, Hermione Granger asked the most pertinent and appropriate question for the setting.

"Where were you keeping that?"

-Or perhaps not. Harry unloaded two more bullets into the troll which reduced it to a fine mist and left large craters in the wall behind it. It was at this point that Dumbledore asked a question himself.

"Mr. Potter, where did you get a gun like that from?"

It wasn't Harry that answered, it was the doll that sat on his shoulder.

"I told you that your mother had bad taste in birthday presents! You should have used something else, that troll died too quickly for my tastes." Harry tilted his head to one side as he looked at where the troll had been.

"Auntie Zero, you gave me a collection of knives, medieval torture devices and a ritualistically sacrificed puppy last year, what makes you an expert on giving birthday gifts?" Everyone couldn't take their eyes of the two as they had a rather morbid conversation.

"Yeah, and what did Eva get you, huh?"

"Grandma Kitty got me my focus ring." Harry replied and the doll face-palmed.

"Only you could call the Dark Evangel, the Maga Nosferatu, the eternal queen of ice, Grandma Kitty and get away with it."

It was at this point that everyone gave up subtly trying to edge away from the boy and turned tail to flee.

"Why did they run like that I wonder? it happens all the time." Harry asked.

* * *

For those that can't tell, this is a cross-over between Harry Potter and Negima!


	8. Record of a Dhampir Wizard

When Albus Dumbledore said his goodbye to the infant he had left on the doorstep of number four privet drive, he had thought that the first person to see the babe would have been either Petunia or Vernon Dursley. He certainly hadn't expected a vampire to be the next to encounter the boy nor had he expected a dhampir to come across him.

He would have been surprised either way but the fact that it was a rather powerful and ancient dhampir that came across the child would have been an even greater surprise.

"Oh, what do we have here?" a blonde woman said as she walked down the street. Bridget Irving Frostheart had been wandering around the human world for several years now and this was the first time that she had seen a baby left out on a doorstep in the middle of the night. She had been wandering around South England, remembering how it had been a thousand years ago when she'd seen the odd humans congregate in the deserted street.

She'd been intrigued, it was a long time since she had encountered any humans using magic and what she had seen was nothing like what she had seen before. she did not think that the 'Infinite Cross Saberhagen' from so long ago would know what it was that allowed these humans to assume the form of cats or to vanish at will, the old wars would have been so much more difficult if she had.

The dhampir colony on the moon was still there, but they all still believed that Akabara was the monster that he had himself portrayed as and, as such, she and a few others remained on earth so that they could make it look like they still hunted him. Tessenji Fuuhaku simply kept running that food stand of his, Jin Renka was always honing his skill with his blades wherever he was, Ethelbart Takahashi had become rather interested in computer development and, if she remembered correctly, had set up his own business.

That left her and the 'mountain cat' that was Laetitia. Letty pretty much accompanied Bridget wherever she decided to wander, they did irritate each other something chronic but they truly did care for each other. The two of them travelled from country to country and Bridget would often take a night walk under the moonlight, it was on such a walk that she found herself in this situation.

She looked down at the baby that had been left on the doorstep on this cold night and her slitted eyes narrowed, who would leave a child out where anyone could take him? She reached for the letter that lay atop the bundle and opened it with a slim finger.

To Petunia Dursley

Your sister and her husband were murdered by Voldemort this Halloween night and their child Harry here is all that is left. The way she died meant that he, and whoever also resides with him, will be protected as long as he lives with his mother's blood. It would not do if something were to befall either Harry or his family so it would be in your best interests to take your nephew in.

He will attend Hogwarts when he turns eleven so keep him until then at least, his care is to be left up to you and no one will intefere in your business as long as he receives his basic necessities. I leave the raising of this young wizard in your hands.

Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore.

Bridget's eyes narrowed further at what was written there, the threat wasn't particularly well described and the implications about how he would be treated if he were to stay here were plain as day. Letty still looked no older than twelve despite now being over eighty, she wondered what the girl would think about adding one more member to their family. Scooping up the black-haired boy in her arms, Bridget wondered if she should gather the remaining dhampirs on earth together to create a family like atmosphere for the child, it would keep them together and Bridget knew that the lives they were living right now were rather lonely.

* * *

"So," Letty said when she saw Bridget walk into the hotel room they were sharing. "Who's the kid?"

"I have something to ask you Laetitia and I would appreciate it if you took the matter seriously." Letty sat up at that, Bridget tended to give her a fair bit of leeway when no one could see them so when she asked her to be serious something must be up.

"What is it?" She asked Bridget who simply handed a letter to her. Letty read the letter and could only answer with, "The hell? Even if I was the age I looked I could still see right through this. What do you have planned?"

"I was wondering if we should bring all of the dhampirs back together, all of those still on earth know why we are actually here and I must admit that even with your company I do find myself rather lonely. What do you think?" Letty fell back onto the bed.

"One big family huh? I really could have done with one back when I was his age." She thought for a moment. "Well, you certainly have my vote. Let's give the kid a family that cares." Bridget nodded her head and began making plans to depart back to Japan, two members of the dhampirs were there and all that would be left then would be Jin Renka.

* * *

The others also agreed to what Bridget suggested. Tessenji may look intimidating in his armour but he was a real softy at heart and the small child instantly melted his heart. Ethel was also in approval, he was young for a dhampir and he didn't like what that letter had said. They decided to purchase a large house in Japan and started searching for an appropriate property. It was during this search that they met two familiar individuals, Nazuna Hagi and Li Honhuei.

The two scientists spoke about how they were now developing technolgy for the government and how both of them missed the amazing things that had happened when they had been working with GM Gozen. When the two of them found out that a group of half vampires were going to try and raise a human child, Nazuna instantly jumped at the chance to join them as she thought that it would be an interesting experience and a way to keep in contact with the more supernatural things in the world. Li was more reluctant but went along with it anyway and it was just such a group that ended up living together in a large western style home on the outskirts of the city.

* * *

Harry grew up a happy child if a little weird. Nazuna made sure that Harry knew everything she could impart to him about her area of expertise, by the age of nine Harry was perhaps the only child that had the know-how to actually build a rocket capable of travelling to the moon.

Bridget eventually tracked Jin Renka down to a remote location in the mountains and the swordsman's interest had been piqued by what was going on and he agreed to come out of isolation to help raise the boy. This turned out to be a mixed blessing as Harry began to emulate the magic used by the dhampirs and formed a vibrating edge like a blade with which he sparred against Jin, the guy really took to Harry and encouraged him to learn his own blade style.

It turned out that Harry found a style that suited him, he found that the vibro-blades that he could form out of his magic could also be projected through his shins and feet as well as his hands and forearms. This led to Harry using a rather flexible and unpredictable fighting style that made use of any terrain around him to its maximum potential. Letty also taught him how to use guns and how to infuse the bullets with magic making him a rather fearsome fighter even at such a young age.

Harry learned other things than fighting as he grew up, Bridget made sure that he understood politics, Ethel taught him about computers and technology, Tessenji taught him how to cook and Li made sure that he knew more conventional subjects such as maths and physics that would be taught in a classroom.

Letty decided that she would be the fun relative and often kidnapped Harry after his lessons were over to go and have fun at arcades and the like, this was how he learned to interact with others his age and didn't become socially inept.

* * *

When he turned eleven, Harry received a letter inviting him to a school of magic. This intrigued the dhampirs, they knew that Harry had magic and he was replicating the magic that the dhampirs used but they hadn't encountered any human magic users for a long time and Bridget had been unable to find out any more about those that had left Harry on the doorstep she'd found him on even with a name to go off.

Harry decided to go and see what this school offered so he might be able to teach his family some new magic, he only thought it fair after everything they'd done for him. When they'd gone to Diagon Alley they'd found something rather curious, books mentioning vampires.

Harry bought a lot of books on magic on that trip, his trust fund was certainly put to use that day, and they took them all back home. Reading the books on vampires, it looked like a group of dhampirs that had been presumed missing about four hundred years ago had come into contact with magic which hadn't reacted well with their extra-terrestrial nature and had transformed them into the vampires found in more traditional fairy tales.

Another thing they'd found were potions that were used to alter someone's appearance. They found some that gave you purple hair, black fingernails, paler skin and a variety of other effects but one drew Harry's attention, one to give you slitted eyes. Harry instantly decided that was one potion that he was going to brew before he left for school, it didn't look too difficult and the instructions were clear so he did it.

* * *

It was a rather odd group that saw Harry off on the Hogwarts express. Bridget drew a lot of attention with how beautiful she was and Tessenji still kept his armour on. Jin openly wore his swords and that also drew attention, but no one missed the fact that every one of them had slitted eyes, that was most unusual.

Harry had grown his hair out, mostly so that he had a fringe that could hide that scar on his forehead. He said goodbye to the people that had been his family whether they were related or not and his farewell was somewhat teary-eyed as he didn't particularly want to be parted from them for the majority of the next ten months.

* * *

Harry opened his trunk when he was on the train, he wanted to get a book to read to pass the time, and burst into laughter. It seemed that certain people wanted him to be well protected at Hogwarts and it was a good thing that he'd thought of getting an expanded trunk as it was almost over-flowing with guns and grenades that Letty had most likely put in there as well as a scythe that Harry was sure belonged to Ethel.

Harry sorted through it all until he came to one of the vampire books that he'd been studying intently over the last month, if they managed to find a way to return these false vampires back into regular dhampires then they may actually find a way to turn dhampirs into humans and re-integrate those currently living on the moon back into human society.

The door was opened by a bushy-haired girl looking for a toad. Harry closed his eyes and tried to feel the lives and power around him as Bridget had taught him too. He opened his eyes and told the girl that she might want to look somewhere damp like the toilets, he'd felt a toad in the boy's toilet in this carriage but didn't think revealing his abilities to be wise when he knew at least one person would be observing him, Albus Dumbledore.

When Harry had been ten, he'd been shown the letter that had been left with him so long ago and had what Bridget had seen explained to him. He was mad and wanted to get even, Dumbledore was at the top of his list but he didn't really think that the Minerva woman had fought for him much especially as she'd been watching the Dursleys for a full day.

Harry had met the Dursleys once, he'd wanted to know the potential family he could have had and he had not been happy when he met them. The woman was like a horse with the neck of a giraffe, the man had been like a walrus crossed with a whale and their child had not inherited either of his parents' best traits, if they had any to begin with.

* * *

"Harry Frostheart!" Mcgonagall called out and Harry sat down on the stool after making sure that his fringe covered his rather distinctive scar, he'd read some of those books about him and realised that the scar was better than any label for identifying him. Those stories had been ridiculous, why did every girl he save 'happen' to be a pureblood heiress and why were all the bad guys non-human, he'd laughed at the one that had a vampire coven as the 'bad guys' and Jin hadn't been able to resist staging a fight similar to one in the books with tacky one-liners and all.

Harry felt the hat slide over his head and waited for whatever was supposed to happen before the hat called out his house, he was rather curious how the magic that had made the hat come about.

_'Well Mr Frostheart, or should I say Mr. Potter? You have certainly lived a rather unique and interesting life. I did not know that about what are now known as vampires, they hadn't been like that when I was first made and I'd wondered what had caused the change. Never mind that for now, let us see where you belong. You are loyal to those you've grown up with as is to be expected but you don't particularly see a need to branch out your friendship. You are cunning enough to manipulate a room full of politicians thanks to your mother's teachings but you don't really care for are quite knowledgeable, rather advanced actually with what that crazy scientist has taught you but you find combat far more exciting than research so I think I shall put you in...'_

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted for all to hear and Harry headed for the table of red and gold.

* * *

Though sorted into Gryffindor, many people thought that Harry Frostheart didn't quite fit. He wasn't loud and boisterous, he was as intelligent as any Ravenclaw and as hard-working as a Hufflepuff. He'd also proven that he could outwit a Slytherin when Draco Malfoy had tried a power play against the quiet boy with slitted eyes, it had failed and badly at that.

* * *

On Halloween, Harry was looking up through the enchanted ceiling at the moon. To think that there was an entire colony of dhampirs there and no one knew it, that the aliens from the past had been dismissed as a hoax had been rather amusing to Harry. It was amazing what could be covered up and explained away, especially when the truth involved things as 'ridiculous' and 'impossible' as two vampires taking on an alien spaceship and creating a habitat on the moon.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when Quirrel burst into the hall screaming about a troll. Harry merely raised an eyebrow as everyone around him descended into a panic before slipping out of the hall without anyone noticing. He thought about things for a moment, what Quirrel had done had been done in such a way as to cause panic and the only thing that was good for was a distraction. That meant that whatever was on the third floor was likely the target and Harry started to head off in that direction when he came across the troll in question.

He was rather amused when the troll decided to enter a girl's bathroom and wondered what the effect of someone chastising it for being a naughty troll would be, that is if the troll wasn't female as he couldn't really tell. He would have walked on if it wasn't for the scream that came from said bathroom which caused Harry to change direction and enter the bathroom.

He saw the troll standing with a raised club over the frozen form of Hermione Granger. He acted. Attached under his robes and on his lower back was an MP5K that had been in his trunk and he quickly pulled it out and emptied four cartridges of magic amplified bullets into the troll's knees. It didn't do as much damage as he hoped it would but did serve to draw the troll's attention to him and away from Hermione.

Harry decided that if bullets weren't effective then he might as well get physical with his vibro-blades and began a dizzying series of attacks that included magic augmented punches and kicks to what would have been weak points, that assumed a troll had similar physiology to humans.

Harry then started using his vibro-blades to cut deeply into the troll which released pained howls at him. The professors arrived just in time to see him decapitate the troll which fell towards the now open doorway where they stood. Harry rose from his kneeling position on the troll's back, his hair sweaty and sticking to his forehead.

"Ah, the troll has been taken care of." He told them, trying to ignore the looks that they were giving his blades which he had yet to disperse.

* * *

For those that can't tell, this is a cross-over between Harry Potter and Record of a Fallen Vampire


	9. Siren's Song

San was rather sad, Tsukune and his friends hadn't visited in a while and she missed them quite a bit. They certainly brought new life to miss Marin's inn, not that it was as quiet now as it used to be but it had actually felt like she had a family when they were here.

She let the evening light wash over her as she looked across the water from where she sat, it was extremely peaceful. She wondered if a gentle song wouldn't hurt, miss Marin was in her room getting ready for the night and there wasn't really anyone else about the place so why not? she thought.

Looking about herself, San made sure that there was no one about before her form began to shift and a pair of beautiful white wings emerged from her back as she let herself get lost in her own song, a song that was both happy and sad, a song of family and belonging, a song for the future.

Unknown to her, that song would be answered.

* * *

On the other side of the world at the same time a baby was being placed on the doorstep of number four privet drive. In other circumstances this would lead to, as one headmaster put it, 'ten dark and difficult years' but there was something different here, something that so many other Harrys in so many other worlds never had, it was a song.

As the last of the wizards disappeared from Little Whinging in Surrey, a faint melody could be heard in the air around the child. The song was both beautiful and depressing, uplifting and disheartening but even if someone was there to hear it the source of the sound would never be apparent. A gentle breeze, smelling of the ocean, wafted by and in a moment the baby had disappeared from England and wouldn't be seen in that country for another ten years.

* * *

Opening her eyes after she had finished her song, San let her wings disappear into her back and turned to re-enter the inn only to stop. There, in front of her, stood miss Marin with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"That was beautiful San. I may not be able to decipher what you meant by it but know that you are always welcome here, this place is yours as well as mine and we will make this little inn great together."

San smiled and wrote a note for her on her drawing pad, [Thank you miss Marin, I like it here too]. San was a siren and a powerful one at that. She had to avoid speaking as much as possible because of the power in her voice. A side effect of having such power over sound also made her very sensitive to sound herself and it was the faintest of noises that made her pause.

Marin noticed it and saw San looking around for something though what it was, she didn't know. She too began to look for whatever it was that had caught San's attention and it wasn't until the two of them went down to the beach that they found it. There was a basket left there and Marin thought that a tourist had simply dumped their rubbish or she would have if not for San's alarmed expression. The siren ran to the basket before it was washed out to sea and pulled a bundle out of the basket and a letter along with it.

Catching up to San, Marin realised that the bundle was in fact a baby. The baby looked rather comfortable in San's arms so Marin reached for the letter which she opened and Began to read.

James and Lily are dead and Harry here is all that remains.

His birthday is July 31st.

Take him into your home as he has nowhere else to go.

"Oh, the poor thing." Marin said. English was taught as standard in Japanese schools and, while not an expert at the language, she could understand what the letter was telling her. San made an indication for the letter, more of a note than anything and Marin handed it over.

San bowed her head, her fringe covering her features and Marin noticed her grip tighten on the note and the boy in her arms. She looked up at Marin and she didn't need speech to express her thoughts right now.

"Very well San, he'll be a part of our family." Marin paused for a moment. "Actually, a part of your family. You're perhaps the most responsible teen that I know and I can already see you will care for him. Besides, I don't mind being a grandma."

If it wasn't for the sleeping child in her arms San would have thrown her arms around Marin there and then and hugged the living daylights out of her. She settled for smiling brightly and rushing back to the inn to see what she could gather together for her new child.

Marin smiled, San had been looking a little down ever since the kids from Yokai Academy had left and this was certainly putting a smile on her face as well as Marin's. She had no doubt that after being orphaned, San would raise the little boy, Harry, with all the care she could.

* * *

Time passed as time tends to and the inn's business really boomed. They had more than enough money for everything they needed and a little on the side for rainy days. Harry was now four years old and he was learning everything Marin and San could teach him in preparation for his early school days. He was actually rather good at reading and writing, something that had come from necessity seeing how San couldn't speak freely and he was advancing quickly in other subjects as well.

Right now the two of them, San and Harry, were in the kitchen making sandwiches. They were thinking on going out on a picnic with Marin seeing as how the weather was nice and it wasn't tourist season right now meaning work was a little slower than it was at other times of the year. San cut the sandwiches in half diagonally with a sharp knife which she set to one side as she went to get cling-film. This wasn't exactly the smartest move to make when there is a curious four year old around.

She came back to see that Harry had somehow gotten hold of the knife and she rushed to take it off of him, she ripped and fell towards him. Harry's cries brought Marin into the room to find both San and Harry had managed to cut themselves quite deeply and were covered in each others blood.

Bustling about as quick as she could, Marin soon had them both wiped down and bandaged up before she asked what had happened. They were all relieved that the injuries were as minor as they were because it could have been far worse. The problem though was that Harry's human blood had now mixed with that of a yokai, he was the third person that this had ever happened to and neither San nor Marin yet knew what the consequences would be.

* * *

It was about two weeks later that San and Marin noticed that something had changed about Harry. For one, his injuries had healed far faster than should really be possible for a human and his movements seemed to be a little more graceful. Before Harry had been rather fond of the wind especially the gentle breezes but now he seemed to really come alive in them as if he was almost flying.

It was about another week after that when Marin began to notice the rather hypnotic and soothing qualities in Harry's voice, she had been almost falling asleep when he'd been singing to himself and Marin was rather worried about what was going on. Marin spoke with San and the two of them decided to contact the headmaster of Yokai Academy, Mikogami, and see what he could tell them about what was going on.

* * *

Mikogami actually came to visit them himself, he had been rather intrigued by what he'd been told and had already formulated a theory about what had happened. The one anomaly was how easy the transition was being and if he could work that out then he may be able to give them a complete answer.

He greeted his former student and her human friend before asking about the boy. He was led to the beach around the side of the inn and there he found the boy in question. Harry was sat with his eyes closed and his hair blown back by the breeze, his hair reached his mid-back but he wanted to grow it out. What Mikogami noticed was that his black hair now had a pronounced blue tint to it. Now, a number of yokai had odd coloured hair but it was often passed off as dye when they went to the human world but Mikogami knew that no dye had been used here, it was part of the proof for his conclusion.

* * *

Several hours later, Mikogami was actually rather confused. Like Tsukune Aono before him and Hokuto Kaneshiro before him, the yokai blood that now flowed through him was altering him to be more like the yokai that the blood had come from. This was not what was causing him confusion, what was confusing him was how easy and gentle the process was. When Tsukune Aono began to change he had had periods where he degenerated into a ghoul with only the most primal of instincts directing him and there had been a time when Hokuto almost never left the infirmary but Harry seemed to simply improve in health as time went by with no negative side effects, it was these side effects that usually killed the human that took in yokai blood and Harry would now be counted as the third successful conversion.

There was also the strange energy that Mikogami had found in him. That energy had been there when he'd been human and it most definitely wasn't the usual energy that all yokai possess, he could actual track the yoki as it mingled with this alternate energy that flowed as freely as a witch's did. That wasn't something he'd encountered before but would certainly help in explaining why the transition was so smooth or it would if it wasn't for the experiment that Mikogami had tried.

He'd extracted a small amount of this unusual energy and mixed it with yoki but the two had completely rejected each other, perhaps the fact that Harry viewed San as family meant that his energy also followed that logic, perhaps this energy was sentient itself or at least responded to its host's will and desire.

He left the boy at the beach and told the two women what was happening, they were surprised that humans could turn into yokai but when they were told that Harry was only the third successful conversion ever it made sense that the world wasn't composed of yokai instead of humans.

"There is also a strange energy within him that is different to the yoki that all yokai have. It is similar in nature to a witch's yoki but what it actually is, I couldn't say. I don't know how this will affect him but it looks like the yoki that he's gained from your blood and this other energy are mixing well and will soon flow freely with each other. There isn't really any more that I can say about it."

Marin and San thanked Mikogami for coming and explaining what had happened and asked if he wouldn't stay for a while. He agreed to stay for dinner at least before departing back to school, Yokai Academy was a rather high maintenance institution what with the number of fights that break out and he didn't like to leave it alone for too long if he can help it.

* * *

More time passed and Harry's skill in reading and writing shot up faster than any others, this was once again because of necessity rather than choice. It was about a year after the incident when Harry's voice began to get as powerful as San's and he had started to emulating her by writing things down instead of speaking aloud, you could often see the two of them sat side by side and writing to each other at speeds that others couldn't follow. Marin thought it a rather cute sight, especially when the two got so into their written conversations that they fell asleep next to each other with Harry cuddled into his mother's side. Marin took pictures of this and unless you knew how old San was you'd assume she was his sister as she was still as petite as she'd ever been, she didn't look like she'd aged a day since Marin had first seen her.

Harry had really taken to applying himself in his classes and he was rather exceptional at languages, when he'd heard about the English written note that had been with him when he'd been found he'd been determined to learn that language at the very least and now he was also looking into learning French and German.

* * *

Mikogami came back several times and once when Harry's hair blew backwards he caught sight of the scar on his forehead, as fresh as the last time he'd seen it. Mikogami had thought that it had been an injury that he'd gotten either in the knife incident or since but it should have closed by now. He asked if he could take a look at it and found it to be some kind of parasite which he removed as soon as he could.

Whereas most people were creeped out by Mikogami's priest like visage and glowing eyes, when he wasn't laughing sinisterly or maniacally, Harry simply accepted it as part of him and wasn't perturbed at all. He had been told that when he was old enough then he would have a place at Yokai Academy should he wish to attend. He didn't really need to as what most divided Yokai Academy from human schools was that it taught yokai how to blend in amongst humans, which Harry didn't need seeing how he had Marin around all the time and he actually lived within the human world. The fact that he lived in an inn made that even more superfluous as he interacted with humans on a daily basis.

* * *

The letter when he turned eleven was a big surprise and Harry wondered if there was some sort of secret community of witches or something but when he had asked Mikogami about it, who had promptly investigated, he'd found that unlike auntie Yukari and auntie Ruby, who used yoki when they used magic, these people were actually fully human and not the borderline beings that witches were considered. They also used a magic core which used a form of energy completely different to yoki and finally completed Mikogami's theory about how easily Harry had shifted from human to siren, the boy was essentially identical to a siren except for the magic energy that still flowed with his yoki that defined him as a wizard.

It was eventually decided that Harry would go to this Hogwarts place to learn as much as he could, he was an avid bookworm, but Yukari and Ruby made him promise to bring back as many books as possible, especially magic theory, so they could compare and perhaps find something useful in amongst it all.

* * *

At platform nine and three-quarters, people took notice of the two Japanese females who were saying goodbye to the english boy. One thing that caught people's attention was the fact that the boy in question had hair with a heavy blue tint to it, a blue that was the same as the younger Japanese girl, she couldn't have been more than fourteen, and add to the fact that they communicated by writing on these sketch pads that they carried made for quite an odd sight.

The fact that what looked like some kind of satanic priest and a weird bus driver were also there simply served to make the entire thing more bizarre, not that any of the people in question minded really but it was offending the purebloods' sensibilities even more than regular muggleborns did.

* * *

On the train itself, Su Li soon found herself with an interesting first friend. She'd been rather shy at first because magical Britain wasn't too fond of foreigners and her English still needed a bit of work, but here she'd found someone who knew her home language even if he couldn't speak aloud. It was a comfort to her to read his responses in Japanese, and rather neat handwriting it was too.

"I'm sorry but I've asked so many questions and I forgot to ask your name. I'm Su Li, may I ask what your name is?"

She read the sign [My name is Harry Otonashi, It's a pleasure to meet you.] She smiled at him, perhaps Hogwarts wouldn't be so lonely after all.

* * *

"Harry Otonashi" Mcgonagall called out during the sorting and the blue-haired boy that had gotten some rather odd looks from the ghosts earlier stepped forward to don the sorting hat.

_'Oh, what's this? I haven't ever sorted a yokai before and most certainly not a siren like yourself. You have courage but you learned your lesson and you are far from reckless now, you are loyal to friends but see no particular need to actively seek friendship, as a yokai you must be cunning enough to hide amongst humans but it is your love of books and the written word that overshadows it all'_

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted and Harry went off to join Su at the appropriate table.

* * *

There were several incidents over the years that no one ever got the proper story about although there were rumours, rumours such as the one where Harry Otonashi befriended the troll that broke into the castle during Halloween in 91 or the destruction of a number of rooms past the forbidden third floor corridor, there were experts talking about resonating harmonics and destructive vibrations but it all boiled down to someone singing at something until it breaks and that was impossible, wasn't it?

On Halloween of 1992 there had been an attack on Filch's cat that set the tone for the rest of the year until a diary turned up on the floor of the great hall one morning that had several razor sharp feathers embedded in it and was leaking thick black ink like blood.

1993 saw rise to the dementors although they seemed to be completely at ease around one Harry Otonashi who was also at ease around them. At the end of that year, Peter Pettigrew was found to be alive and Sirius Black found innocent. One odd thing to note was that Pettigrew was muttering about such beautiful singing with a hazy look in his eyes before his gaze would sharpen and he'd start whimpering about the 'bad pointy feathers', no one knew what he was talking about.

In 1994 the Triwizard Tournament returned with two big surprises, the first being the quiet student Harry Otonashi becoming the fourth participant and the second being that said student was actually Harry Potter! Sirius Black tried to convince the boy to come and live with him, the boy's godfather but Harry refused. Black grew angry saying he had every right to raise his best friend's kid and Harry replied that that statement proved otherwise, he'd said best friend's child rather than godson or anything else, he saw him as nothing more than the legacy of a lost brother and he wouldn't pander to the childish man's whims.

During the first task, the dragon had simply given Harry the egg and in the second, the merfolk willingly brought up his hostage, Su Li, his best friend. It was during the third task that things got weird. The maze collapsed to show who'd reached the middle only for the cup to be missing along with Harry. A few minutes later and the boy appeared but he didn't come alone, a resurrected voldemort and his death eaters also got dragged into portkeying back somehow.

That was when the wizarding world discovered just how different Harry Otonashi was from Harry Potter, the family and friends that had come to see Harry participate jumped out of the stands to assist him. One woman's hair switched from pink to silver and all could feel the power she held, another blue haired woman sprouted wings, tail and claws while another's hands became claws formed of ice. One woman in a corset and long skirt suddenly sprouted black wings from her back and another started wacking the death eaters with conjured wash basins while the only male to come pulled a weird chain off his arm and turned into some dark creature that tore into the death eaters like nothing else.

Everyone's attention however was riveted on two individuals that were facing off against voldemort himself, one was Harry and the other was the one he called mother, San Otonashi. The pair of them had sprouted beautiful angelic wings from their backs and were singing in harmony with each other, voldemort's body was disintegrating as they sang and after that the song began to target his soul so he would never rise again. When it was all over, Harry turned to San.

"I think I want to finish my education at Yokai Academy mother, I'll be old enough after this year as well." And that was the first time that anyone had heard Harry's voice apart from San, the only other siren he knew.

* * *

The next year at Hogwarts showed that Harry had been as good as his word and he had left Hogwarts, what hadn't been expected was that another student had also left. That year at Yokai Academy, the yokai there would meet their first human witch, Su Li, Harry Otonashi's best friend.

* * *

For those that can't tell, this is a cross-over between Harry Potter and Rosario Vampire


	10. Spider Adoption

Naqua looked at what had been left in front of her shrine. She poked the bundle that then rolled over to reveal a baby of no more than two years.

"Do people really expect me to eat this thing?" She said. She knew that some yokai would eat humans, some actually ate nothing else, but she wasn't one of them any longer. She was about to turn her back on the child when she caught sight of the lightning bolt scar on his forehead, not the scar actually but the dark energy which emanated from it.

Turning back to the baby she walked forwards and picked it up, looking all around for wherever the child had come from. His features weren't Asian so that meant he was either American or European, probably British by the looks of things. There was a letter tucked into the blankets with him that she extracted and read.

To whomever reads this letter (Whether you're a freak or a normal person.)

Me and my wife want nothing to do with any part of this brat's freakish world.

We're on holiday here and we heard about the monsters that live in these shrines and hope that one of them either eats him or otherwise takes him off our hands. We were told to look after him until he went to one of his weird schools at eleven which he will be on July 31st 1991. His freakish parents are dead and, as far as we are concerned, he has no family.

The brat's name is Harry, do with him what you want. Kill him, eat him or raise him, we don't care.

Naqua put the letter down and looked once more at the baby in front of her shrine. There was power in him but it wasn't anything like the yoki of the local kami such as herself, it was more 'tame' than that. A smirk appeared on her face as she shook her head.

"I suppose that we could do with new blood." She turned back to her shrine and called out. "Jiromaru! Taromaru! We have a new family member, come here and let me introduce you!" At her behest two gigantic spiders came down to the shrine and looked at the baby held in their master's arms.

"A little small for a snack, isn't he?" Taromaru asked.

"I believe she said he was to be a new family member brother, not food." Jiromaru said.

"Exactly. He's human so I suppose he needs a family name to go with Harry, how about Kumo? It means spider and is simple enough to remember, it is also relevant to us." Naqua asked.

"Very well." Taromaru laughed. "A new member of our brood he shall be, Harry Kumo."

* * *

The boy formerly known as Harry Potter had an interesting life after he was adopted by the spider goddess and her servants. He learnt of all the local spirits and made friends with a few of them, Ginko Ookami who was a young silver wolf with an out-going personality as well as Yatagarasu himself.

He was thought of as an odd child when he started human school but he didn't care. He was glad of the few friends he did have amongst the yokai and kami in the area. One thing that he was really glad of was when Naqua removed whatever had been in his head, she said it was similar to a Torai-shin and Harry really didn't want one of them anywhere near him.

He also met Lilliane-hime, Riza Wildman, Reiri Kamura and the Hiyorimi siblings. He thought that Sawawa was far too ditsy for her own good even if she did make truly amazing snacks, Riza was always working out and keeping fit and she was the one who made sure that Harry exercised whenever they visited the mansion.

Reiri was a vampire and was always joking about biting Harry, he didn't think he'd mind it as he was quite fond of the playful girl. It was always amusing whenever her and Riza got into one of their spats and Harry had taken to drinking tea with Hime whenever that happened, he was sure that the phoenix princess was also amused by them.

Harry didn't know what to think of Hiro, he was loyal but he always seemed to end up in trouble that the others would have to bail him out of, a rather unusual turn of events for a blood warrior. Nevertheless, they got along fairly well even if Harry didn't quite understand Hiro, not that Hiro ever really understood the quiet boy whose green eyes slowly changed to a violet colour over the years, and walked with such silent footsteps that you didn't know he was there until he whispered in your ear. Hiro did look out for Harry whenever he could in a big brother like capacity, while his sister helped him learn how to bake and was always going on about how cute he was, it was Hiro who introduced Harry to game consoles and brought some much needed male influence in his life that wasn't a pair of giant spiders.

The relationship between Harry and Lilliane was an odd one. She didn't mind him calling her by that name which was unusual in and of itself, she also taught him how to fight with a sword blade and chainsaw interchangeably. While Naqua was the one who he called mother, Lilliane probably filled that role better, either that or a close aunt or something. Harry was always happy whenever he got to spend time with her.

Flandre was another case, Harry seemed somewhat wary of the android maid girl. He was more happy with Francesca but still seemed somewhat wary of her as well, perhaps he simply didn't get along well with machines.

* * *

Harry learned and became capable of a number of skills as he grew up, being so close to a literal god and being acknowledged as their child, even if adopted, granted him several abilities.

His strength was far beyond what it should be, his endurance was also phenomenal, his senses were also amplified and his reaction times was super-human. Those were all the things that a human would have but increased in potency, there was several skills that he possessed that humans simply didn't.

Walls were no obstacle to him, it didn't matter if it was vertical or even upside-down, he could walk along it as if it was the floor. His hair could become like the legs of a spider and could spin a web even if Harry got himself tangled in it more often than not. He could summon small spiders around himself and even call forth some minor spider demons, he would have to contract with the more powerful ones if he wanted to be able to call on their help.

There were two abilities that fell outside the realm of spiders though, he had a method of instantaneous teleportation that had a maximum range of about five kilometres, and he also had a certain amount of control over time, he could slow it down and speed it up with in a range from one sixteenth of regular speed to sixteen times regular speed, something he made judicious use of when learning to fight.

* * *

Harry's constant day to day lifestyle was changed when he received a letter, a letter inviting him to a place called Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Harry turned his violet eyes on his mother, Naqua, and she knew he was asking for permission. The boy's curiosity was endless and got him into all sorts of trouble, she knew it was best to agree now before his constant questions irritated her.

Naqua was a goddess of Japan so she couldn't accompany him to Britain so they had to rely on one of the European gods to take him there, they eventually decided to ask Arachne who was the Greek patron of spiders.

* * *

Two weeks later, Harry was walking down the street with Arachne at his side. The former wearing clothes in the colour scheme of black, red and a deep purple while the latter wore a concealing robe and veil all done in the finest black silk.

The goblins at the bank sneered at them before realising who they were and their faces froze, they knew that in the hierarchy of beings Kami and Gods were above them even if they rarely interacted. It was interesting to note some people's reactions to the odd duos reception, one blonde man seemed enraged that a 'muggle-dressed foreigner' got served faster and better than he was.

They wandered the alley purchasing all of the supplies on the list except for robes and a wand, they would get the wand last and they could get much better quality clothing themselves. Harry was interested in some of the books in Flourish and Blotts, one held a mention of acromantula which were aparently giant spiders. Arachne had heard the term before and told him that it was the result of wizards meddling in things they didn't understand and were to her what demigods were to the olympians. She told him that she gave full permission for him to bring the nest at Hogwarts to heel, they needed someone to keep them in check and he was probably the best one to do so.

At the wand shop it seemed that Harry had tried every wand the man possessed and not one of them worked for him. True, he could get just about any of them to work for him but none of them were a particularly good match. The old guy then brought out one made of Holly and Phoenix feather which screamed when he took hold of it, that was strange as it seemed to have been the closest one he had tried to being the right one. Ollivander had found out that he lived in Japan and gave directions to their magical districts in hopes that something there would work for him, he said that it seemed like the wand rejected him so that he could find his own path and not be defined by what was expected of him. Harry wondered if the creepy old geezer knew something he wasn't telling, his eyes kept flickering to Harry's forehead where he had once borne a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt as if there was something he was looking for.

* * *

Once back in Japan Harry soon found a wand that was right for him, a cherry wand of seven inches that had a core of one of Lilliane's hairs. Why the phoenix princess decided to give him one of her hairs she didn't say, her only comment was to 'use it well' and Harry swore to himself that he would do just that.

He spent the time between then and his leaving day reading through all of the books he'd purchased in Diagon Alley and practising every spell and potion he could, he did turn Ginko a wonderful shade of purple once and he had managed to get photo evidence of it too so she would never live it down.

He found the quiet nature of potion brewing to be rather relaxing and a subject he was looking forward to learning more in depth. Harry wondered if he would make any friends at Hogwarts and what they would be like. He shook his head and his waist length hair blew in the breeze as he headed towards Naqua's shrine, he would find out tomorrow when he went there by the train.

* * *

The next day was quite something for Harry. Once he was packed, Naqua sent him from her shrine in Japan a pagan holy place in England to meet up with Arachne, the holy place being neutral territory since the death of the pagan gods in Britain.

Arachne greeted him before hustling them off to London and King's Cross station where they walked through an illusionary wall of some kind to access the platform. Harry wondered why they even bothered with the train if they had magic, surely it would be easier to simply appear at the school, he couldn't imagine the hassle some people would have coming down to London from somewhere like Scotland only to send their children on a train all the way back up the country again.

Shaking his head, Harry boarded the train and settled down with a book about what Wizards thought of the gods to while away the journey, i was amusing how arrogant the wizards were as they believed themselves to be top of the food chain and anything above them simply didn't exist. The book was good for a laugh if nothing else.

* * *

"Harry Kumo!" Called Mcgonagall and a boy with waist length black hair and violet eyes stepped forwards to don the hat, he hadn't seemed at all unnerved like the rest of the first years but calm and collected.

_Interesting, most interesting. You have enough cunning to get away with your pranks, who would expect the quiet bookworm after all? You also have the courage to fight against the Torai-shin for the Are-gami and you have a surprisingly strong loyalty to all things with eight legs, perhaps not so surprising considering what you are. As I said before, You are a bookworm and have a healthy respect for the written word. Seeing as you don't really have much ambition it'll have to be... _

"Ravenclaw!" The hat called and Harry rose from his seat to join the table of blue and bronze.

* * *

Not much happened with the quiet Ravenclaw with violet eyes, time passed as time does and it wasn't until Halloween that anyone noticed anything especially odd about him.

Professor Quirrel had come bursting into the hall during the evening meal to exclaim about a troll in the dungeons. harry had been getting bored and thought it would be a good fight, he missed his tussles with Ginko badly. No one noticed when he slipped out during the panic.

Following his nose led Harry not to the dungeons but to a girl's bathroom on the second floor. He blinked a moment but when he heard a scream from within he decided that the fight was best if he didn't put it off.

* * *

Hermione Granger really didn't like how school was going so far, she'd been so happy to find out she was a witch that she thought that she might make some friends here. She hadn't accounted for one thing though, whether magical or not children are still children and she found herself being shunted aside by her house and year mates.

There was one boy though that seemed different, a Ravenclaw with violet eyes. He didn't take part in the bullying but nor did he stand aside while it was going on like others did, he ended it with a look before walking off. That look that he gave you made you feel like there were spiders crawling all over you and under your skin, it was a creepy feeling and one no one wanted to repeat.

Today had been the last straw, she'd been trying to help a classmate out but he had decided that insulting her was a better use of his time. She had decided that she might as well not be a witch if this is how things were and was already thinking of the letter she would write to her parents to withdraw her from Hogwarts when a troll had burst into the bathroom where she had been crying.

She had been shocked silent at that and only when it had taken a step forward did she find her voice and she screamed as loud as she could. She didn't really expect it to do anything but then movement at the doorway caught her eye and she was sure that she was now hallucinating.

Harry Kumo, that Ravenclaw she had mentioned was stood there with his eyes focused on the troll but that wasn't what had caught Hermione's eye, it was his hair. Somehow his hair wasn't hair any more but looked to be formed into the legs of a spider, something that was really creepy to look at but was too surreal to look away from.

It wasn't long before a bruised and battered troll was strung from the ceiling in a fair amount of webbing that Harry had somehow produced, it wasn't the best fight ever but it would do for now. Harry made his hair return to normal and went to leave the bathroom.

He didn't get more than a half dozen steps when a group of professors burst into the room, they looked shocked at what had happened and then Dumbledore focused on the boy who looked completely nonchalant about it all. "I think we require a few answers Mr. Kumo, would you care to explain?" Hermione agreed with him, she kinda wanted answers for that herself.

* * *

For those that can't tell, this is a cross-over between Harry Potter and Naqua Den / Princess Resurrection


	11. Child of the Weeper 2

Child of the Weeper 2

"This is a bad idea, Albus."

A few of the professors currently in the headmaster's office jumped as the Sorting Hat spoke up. They looked over in curiosity at the hat as they awaited the arrival of Harry Potter's guardian, who was apparently a woman named Astarael, or something like that.

"Whatever do you mean?" Dumbledore asked. "The Imperius curse is a very dark spell, and one that no eleven year old should know. That he has a bell imbued with that very spell is not something that should be allowed."

The hat snorted. "You really don't know what that bell is, nor what it represents, nor do you know of the significance of the name Astarael."

"Then would you care to enlighten us?" Snape asked, giving the hat a slight sneer.

"I suppose I could tell you that the bell you're claiming to be enchanted with the Imperious curse is named Saraneth. I could also say that the largest bell, the most fearsome, is named Astarael." The hat told them.

"A bell is his guardian?" Mcgonagall asked in confusion.

"Oh, no, it's not." The hat replied. "The seven bells are named after... old beings from long ago. Ranna, Mosrael, Kibeth, Dyrim, Blegaer, Saraneth, and Astarael. Sleeper, Waker, Walker, Speaker, Thinker, Binder, and Weeper."

"Astarael is this Weeper then? She is a, how did you put it, an old being of long ago?" Flitwick asked curiously.

"Yes, she is. She is old, very old, older than magic in fact." The hat informed them.

"What do you mean by her being the Weeper?" Dumbledore asked, digging for information on this woman.

"Each bell represents one thing. They can grant, remove, or compel what they represent. Any that hear the Weeper sing will be cast into Death, and I doubt any of you would have the skill to come back." The hat seemed slightly amused by something.

"Are you telling us that _Potter_ walks around with a killing curse on a bandolleer of bells?" Snape asked. "He could kill everyone if we let him keep it!"

"Not quite a killing curse, no." The hat replied. "The bell, when rung properly, will cast everyone that hears it deep into Death, even the one who wields it. It doesn't matter though, those bells are best left in Mr. Potter's possession, as he is the only one that knows how to use them properly, and is the only one who should be responsible for them."

"No the shouldn't!" Snape snapped at the hat. "A brat like him shouldn't have such powerful weapons on him! They should be taken from him, and maybe the Department of Mysteries will have a use for them or something. No _Potter_ should have that power!"

"Oh? Why should my son not have the bells I gave him?" A voice in the doorway asked.

Everyone looked up at the woman who stood there, a few curious as to how she had gotten into the room without their notice. She had black, waist length hair, and incredibly pale skin. Her eyes were blue, like chips of ice, and her lips were full and red. She wore a surcoat, quartered with a symbol of some sort, tough looking black leather boots, and wore a sword at her hip. There was a faint smell of rosemary coming from her and, not that any of them would likely notice, amaranth too.

"Ah, you must be Astarael." Dumbledore said, his eyes alighting on a dog next to Astarael. "And I see you brought a pet with you."

The dog seemed to give Dumbledore a deadpan look, then surprised everyone by speaking. "I'm not just a dog, I'm the disreputable dog, or bitch if you want to get technical. My name is Kibeth."

"An animagus capable of speech! Now, that is something." Mcgonagall said, looking at Kibeth with a rather intense stare, as if she could divine how such a thing was possible by looks alone.

"Animagus?" Kibeth asked, not recognising the term.

"A human with the ability to transform into a single, specific animal. It is said that a person's animal form tells you something about them. A dog, for example, would represent loyalty, most birds would represent someone free-willed, and so on." Flitwick told her. "But you're not an animagus, are you?"

"Part- goblin?" Kibeth asked, to which Flitwick nodded. "Yeah, the ones at Gringotts noticed we weren't what we appeared to be as well. Though we are mere fragments of what we once were long ago, we're still nothing to be dismissive of."

"Yes, well, we've gotten off track here." Dumbledore said, though he didn't particularly mind, as the more they told him, the more he could make use of and the better informed he would be. "We are here due to Harry possessing several illegal objects, once he refuses to relinquish to us."

"What's he got that's illegal?" Astarael asked.

"Those bells of his." Snape cut in. "_Potters_ are bad enough when they haven't got access to restricted items, that brat will be a menace worse than his father if he's allowed to flout the rules like this."

"You wouldn't happen to be Severus Snape, would you?" Kibeth asked.

"What of it?" Snape asked, glaring at the dog. Astarael was also giving Kibeth an odd look.

"Hmm, I remember that name from that newly dead woman, what was her name?.. Ah, yes, Lily Potter, that was it." Kibeth muttered, more to herself than anyone else.

"How do you know Lily?" Dumbledore asked.

"Hmm? Oh, that dead woman? I was wandering through the river of Death when I found Harry here on the border between life and Death. She pretty much begged me to find someone to raise him. I went back a few years later and found her deeper in Death, for some reason she was not able to pass beyond the ninth gate, something is still tying her to life, though what that is, I could not say." Kibeth informed them.

"Lily is not yet dead?" Snape asked, hope clear in his voice.

Kibeth and Astarael gave him a look. "That's not exactly true." Kibeth said. "Passing beyond the ninth gate means dying a final death. Until someone does that, they could come back as a dead thing, a hand or some such, but they are no longer alive either."

"Are you saying that Lily could be brought back as an intelligent inferius?" Mcgonagall asked.

"Inferius?" Astarael asked, being unfamiliar with the term.

"A corpse animated with dark magic to fulfil a wizard's commands. Normally, they are only intelligent enough to follow basic commands such as Guard, Attack, Follow, or something like that." She explained.

"Sounds like a Dead Hand to me." Kibeth muttered. "But, by the sounds of it, you want us to bring Lily back as one of the Greater Dead."

"That is not going to happen." Astarael said. "Necromancers may bring the dead back like that, but it is the duty of the Abhorsen to lay the dead to rest, and Harry wishes to assist the Abhorsen in just such a manner. That is the reason that he possesses the bells of a necromancer."

Kibeth huffed a laugh. "Who knows, maybe Harry will be the next Abhorsen-in-waiting if Lirael takes up the title after Sabriel... I've just realised that we forgot to introduce Harry to them like we said we would. Oops."

Astarael let out a chuckle of her own. Like her voice had been the entire time, it sounded rather mournful and low-pitched, but there was a definite spark of amusement in it. "You are forgetful, mutt. I suppose we can do that at Christmas, when Harry comes home for the holidays."

"Lady Astarael, and... Lady Kibeth," Dumbledore drew their attention. "As interesting as all of this is, we still need to address the matter we requested your presence for. It is illegal for Harry to carry such items on him in school, and it is illegal to possess them as well. We _must_ confiscate those bells, and I'm afraid that we will not be returning them."

Astarael and Kibeth both gave Dumbledore a flat look. "As those items are not something known to this world, there can be no laws against them, so you may not confiscate them. Which laws are you using that would allow you to steal the property of another?" Astarael asked.

It was Flitwick who answered. "There are three Unforgivable curses in the wizarding world. A torture curse, a mind control curse, and a killing curse. Because these bells are enchanted with those particular spells, using them on a human is illegal, and therefore must be confiscated."

Kibeth huffed a laugh. "Well, the solution to that is simple. Harry has never used them on a human, only the dead and, recently, a troll, so he has broken no laws. There's also the fact that the bells aren't imbued with any of your magics, just ours, so they are not enchanted by these 'Unforgivable curses'. End of story."

"Can we confirm that?" Dumbledore asked. "Harry has let no one examine his bells, so we have no reason to suspect they are _not_ enchanted as such. We have no information on these bells, unless, of course, you provide us with some." Hopefully, that would allow him to understand these bells better.

Kibeth and Astarael shared a look, before the latter spoke up. "The only book that really deals with the bells is the Book of the Dead. Harry has his copy on him, but if someone touches it who isn't supposed to, they will die a very painful death. Perhaps one of you, Professor Flitwick maybe, could read it with him, and he could tell you about them." She had chosen Flitwick for two reasons. One, he was Harry's head of house and she didn't trust the headmaster, so was the logical choice. Two, he was the only one who seemed at least part-way accepting of things.

"I would be delighted to read a new and interesting book, especially with one of my best students." Flitwick piped up.

Astarael bowed her head in acknowledgement. "Be warned that the Book of the Dead is no ordinary book. It's contents will change as more about the dead is learned, what the reader could understand, and what they want to know. Do not be surprised if you forget a lot of what you read, as you will remember it when it becomes necessary for you to know. It is rare for anyone to only read it once."

"There are also other instances where Harry's magic might be classified as illegal." Dumbledore said, digging deeper for even more information. "I believe Harry was once seen taking on the form of a crow, and a lion as well. Animagi, wizards who can transform into animals, are supposed to register their forms and distinctive markings. We cannot have anyone running around and breaking the rules now, can we?"

Astarael gave the Disreputable Dog a look. "I thought you said that Harry hadn't yet learned the form of a lion? The crow was his first charter skin, and I believe his second was a stoat, his third an otter. You said Harry was learning a lion, but the way you talked, I was not expecting it for several months yet."

Kibeth shrugged. "Hey, the kid's a fast learner, and he's damn good at magic, what did you expect? I mean, come on, an eleven year old with that level of apptitude with magic, both Free and Charter, is going to go far. Well, as long as he keeps his Free Magic hidden, most have forgotten that it wasn't always like it is now."

"What is a Charter Skin, if you don't mind me asking?" Flitwick asked, ever the curious one.

"When Charter marks are woven together in such a way that they can be 'worn' as another form. It takes hours to weave a form, and storing them is difficult. Harry found a way to store them so they'd last a few months rather than a few days, but they still wear away pretty quickly." Kibeth then snickered. "I remember when Lirael was practising with her forms. Once she was done with the owl, her eyes were so easily irritated by the lights in the Clayr's library, and the bear form made her crave fish for days, as well as leaving her with a bit of a short temper as well."

"Are you going to explain of the Potter brat's misdemeanours with your 'fancy' magic?" Snape asked.

Astarael narrowed her eyes at Snape and then spoke in a lower voice than normal, one heavy with dark promise. "Cease speaking of my son in that way, or you will regret it. We _will_ force you to pass through the ninth gate, and perhaps Lily may have a few choice words for you, due to how you are treating her child."

That made Snape flinch. "If that is everything, I think we'd better go. Be warned, the first one to treat my son, the first human I have ever raised, in the manner this one's words imply, then their death will most certainly be unpleasant." With that, the two of them disappeared.

As the feel of damp was felt by the five humans in the room, and an all pervading chill of death caused them to shiver, the Sorting Hat spoke up once more. "I told you it was a bad idea, Albus."


	12. Raised on the Moon

Raised on the Moon

BB was bored.

After the Holy Grail war had ended, she had nothing to do, and perhaps the blame of that could be laid at her own feet, but she couldn't remember if that was true or not. All she remembered of the end of the Grail War was that _something_ had happened, she wasn't even aware of what that _something_ was.

The Moon Cell continued to exist, but there was no Seraph, no Higher Processes, just herself and what she created. She could design and make the Reality Marbles that the 'world' of the Moon Cell consisted of, she could create NPCs, not that she wanted to, but she was stuck where she was, incapable of manifesting in the 'real' world.

That was another thing that was odd. The records of the earth in the Moon Cell were... different to the earth that was now being scanned. Magi, even the spiritual hackers of the modern day, no longer existed. In their place, or instead of them, there were now wizards and witches.

Or, perhaps it wasn't that they were here no longer, but that they were somewhere different. The last thing the Moon Cell had recorded, before going blank and then recording this world, was a name. That name, for some reason, BB felt like blaming for everything that had happened. That name was Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg.

BB sighed and looked around. The Reality Marble she was currently in was a replica of Tsukumihara Academy, the one used by the Seraph during the Grail War. She was currently sat on a roof, looking out across the school area, remembering what it was like during the Grail War.

Kazuradrop was likely in the infirmary, where she usually was. Meltlillith was probably in one of the Lunar Seas, generating programs to fight against, that battle maniac. Passionlip was probably off eating something, that damn glutton. Kingprotera was probably off sleeping somewhere, she'd become rather lazy recently. BB was not going to contemplate where Violet might be, probably off indulging in her S&M fantasies or something.

BB blinked in surprise as she felt the Reality Marble she was currently in begin to fluctuate. Something was happening, something interesting, and it was occurring right then, right there. She leapt off of the top of the building, landing easily on her feet, and approached whatever this fluctuation might be.

She blinked in surprise as she saw a child, perhaps only a year and a half old at most, before her in a basket. There were two letters on top of the baby, and she reached down to read them. Her eyes flickered to the baby for a moment, before looking back at the letters.

_Dear Petunia_

_I am sorry to be the bearer of such bad news, and I know a mere letter cannot convey things properly, but it is all that I dare do for now. Your sister, Lily, is dead. Her and her husband were murdered last night by Lord Voldemort, who has been terrorising Britain for some time now._

_She sacrificed her life for her son and, through that sacrifice, I was able to construct wards around your home. While Harry is able to call the place his mother's blood dwells home, both he and the residents of that property will remain safe until he reaches the age of seventeen._

_Please, take Harry in and raise him as you feel he should be raised. I know that you and Lily had issues about magic, so I have ensured that, no matter what happens, no witch or wizard will ever bother you. I hope that you can put aside your issues with Lily, and treat her son as if he were your own._

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

BB raised an eyebrow at that, the last paragraph was really badly written... if this Albus guy actually wanted her to take care of Harry that was. The way it was written, it was almost like a subtle encouragement to treat the kid badly, which was rather strange really, who'd want to harm a kid? She shrugged her shoulders and looked at the other letter.

_To whoever ends up with the brat_

_I don't know who you are, and nor do I care. All I want you to know is that the brat is now your responsibility, or the responsibility of whoever you foist him off to. I don't like him, but I don't want him dead, and if he stays here, it's likely my husband will kill him before long._

_The brat's magical, just like his freak of a mother, so expect unnatural things to happen around him as he grows up. His name's Harry James Potter, if you needed to know. As I'm his only living blood family, as far as I know, I couldn't tell you anything about his father, trying to find a relative to take him in is a lost cause._

_Good riddance to bad rubbish._

BB looked down at the child curiously, and her eyes alighted on the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Her eyes widened dramatically at that, she could tell that a soul, or at least a fragment of one, was latched onto him. This made her giddy, as she might have just found a way to travel to earth and live in the real world!

xxxxx

It was lucky that the Moon Cell recorded everything that was happening on earth every nanosecond. It meant that all of the information there was up to date, and it allowed Harry to get a proper education. The one that ended up being his primary 'teacher' was Violet.

She taught him maths, science, English, everything that she could think of, and since they learnt as fast as Harry absorbed the information, he learned quickly. Of course, Violet's demanding lessons were probably also a reason he learned so fast, as he really didn't want to suffer his teacher's displeasure, Kazuradrop had told him some disturbing stories about that one.

xxxxx

Meltlillith was, strangely enough, the one that Harry was closest to. There was just something about that deranged fight nut that really clicked with Harry. More surprisingly, it might be, Meltlillith was also fond of Harry, transferring her old affections for Hakuno Kishinami to the little kid.

It _was_ rather creepy and strange for anyone to have a romantic interest in someone who wasn't even in double digits yet, but there you have it, Meltlillith was in love with Harry Potter. Of course, there was no one around to tell them it was strange, only Harry, BB, and the Alter Egos.

xxxxx

Passionlip wasn't too bothered by the new kid. She was friendly with him, as she was with everyone, but he was simply 'there' more than anything. She only really started paying more attention to him when he decided to try and learn to cook, and that was mainly because of her sweet tooth.

Harry's early attempts at cooking were... abysmal to say the least, but with someone with as high a standard as Passionlip had, he was sure to improve. It was only when he'd been cooking for around two years, when he was nine, that Passionlip began to praise his cooking, and to gain her praise it must be damn good.

xxxxx

Kingprotera was an odd one. She was supposed to be the Alter Ego of lust and yearning, but she acted more like the Alter Ego of sleep and drowsiness. She could often be found just lying around the place, either asleep, just waking up, or just about nodding off.

Harry occasionally played games with her though, on the rare occasions she was actually awake, and they got along okay. Kingprotera did say that she would protect Harry if it ever came down to it, and all of the other Alter Egos had said the same at some point or another, and that she liked having Harry around.

xxxxx

Kazuradrop, the ever-cheerful one, was one that Harry sort of dreaded seeing. She could most often be found in the infirmary, and she was the one who gave Harry all of his medical check-ups, thus his nervousness regarding her. There was no question about whether she liked having Harry around, as she liked everyone and everything, it was like she was constantly high on life or something.

xxxxx

BB was another that Harry didn't really have an opinion on. She was the one in charge of the Moon Cell, being the highest power still around, and she did tell Harry that she had to do a lot of maintenance every now and then, but she did spare some time to catch up with Harry every week.

BB was really intrigued by Harry. Once she had removed the soul fragment attached to him, she had gone about trying to find out how to attach another to him, in a very different manner than that one had been attached of course. If she managed this, her and the other Alter Egos could latch onto Harry and exist in the real world, supported by their connection to him.

It just so happened that she would find a way to attach themselves to Harry on the day before his eleventh birthday.

xxxxx

Dumbledore was worried.

For some reason, Harry Potter's letter was being weird. It was _supposed_ to be sent by owl to wherever he currently was. Well, the initial ones would have been sent by muggle mail, later ones charmed to enter the house by any means necessary, and _then_ be delivered by owl if a reply hadn't been received.

Harry Potter's letters hadn't gone by muggle mail, nor had they gone by charms. The letters had not been delivered to his home via owl and, when he had sent Hagrid, there was no sign of either Harry Potter or the Dursleys at all. The current residents, the Pilkin family, said they had moved in just over nine years previously, and couldn't say what had happened to the previous residents.

Right then it was a staff meeting, preparing for the year to come. Snape had made a list of all of the ingredients he needed to by for the store cupboard. Sprout had made mention of some new plants she'd like to add to the greenhouses. Hooch made the yearly complaint about the state of the brooms. All in all, business as usual.

"Albus, is that a Hogwarts letter I see in your hand? Why hasn't it been delivered, you know that they're needed back by tomorrow?" Mcgonagall asked, eyeing the letter in Dumbledore's grasp. "Whose is it, anyway?"

"It is Harry Potter's, and it has not been delivered as there seems to be no way to deliver it. The muggle mail can't get it to Mr. Potter, nor can the usual charms, and even the owls refuse to fly it to him. I have no idea why that is, and if any of you could give me an idea, I'd be glad of it." Dumbledore replied.

Snape's lip twisted into a sneer. "Obviously _Palace Potter_ has wards around it to prevent mail going to the arrogant little brat. Not even at Hogwarts yet and he's already causing problems, he's even worse than his father!"

"Severus, behave!" Mcgonagall snapped at him, before turning to the headmaster. "Albus, what's the address on the envelope? Maybe the Dursleys moved home and took Harry with them."

"That's just the thing, Minerva, the address is, quite frankly, ridiculous." Dumbledore replied. "It says _Harry's Room, Dormitory Reality Marble, Moon Cell, Moon._ As I'm sure you're aware, there is no way that can be right, as there can be no way that he's living on the moon itself."

"Why don't you try sending Fawkes with the letter?" Flitwick asked. "I'm sure that, wherever he is, Fawkes will be able to find him and give him the letter."

Dumbledore blinked once, the only sign that he'd been a little surprised. Why hadn't _he _thought of sending Fawkes? It was a good idea, and Fawkes would be undoubtedly able to find Harry and deliver the letter to him, no matter where he was. After all, there was no ward known that could keep a phoenix out.

"Fawkes," Dumbledore called, the phoenix alighting on his arm after just a moment. "Will you take Harry Potter's Hogwarts letter to him for me, please?" Fawkes chirped. "Thank you, my old friend, I will see you soon." With that, the phoenix vanished in a burst of flames-

xxxxx

-Only to be nearly impaled by Meltlillith's pointed leg when he arrived in front of Harry.

All seven of them were there. BB had gathered them for two reasons. One, she was letting them know that, if they could find a way out of the Moon Cell, then Harry's magic could support their existences in the real world, and two, it was Harry's birthday tomorrow so they might as well throw a small party or something to celebrate.

When Fawkes appeared, he was pinned to the ground by Meltlillith for a moment, before Passionlip took over, her giant claws working better for this kind of thing than Meltlillith's needle-point legs. BB, being the one that kept most up to date with the information the Moon Cell recorded from earth, recognised the letter for what it was.

"Oh, it looks like we now have our way out of here." She said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked her. "What is this bird, anyway, that can appear here by itself?"

"It's a phoenix, Harry. This world, unlike the records of the other one you've looked at, has a very different magic system. Here, 'witches' and 'wizards' go to school when they're eleven to learn a variety of subjects. I wonder how your Magecraft will stand up on this earth..." Interesting fact, a wizard's magical core could act as a single, very powerful, magic circuit and, without the corrective influence of Gaia being the same, Magecraft tended to last a fair bit longer and be a fair bit more powerful than it really should be.

Harry took the letter that the phoenix had, and slit it open with a projected knife. He kept silent as he read through the two bits of parchment in the thing, an acceptance letter and a list of supplies. He frowned, then tipped it upside down, seeing if there was anything else in there.

"Well that's not very useful." He said. "It's a bit arrogant to say that I'm accepted just like that, and they 'expect' my owl. Imagine if someone didn't want to go, the way this letter's written is like it's a forgone conclusion. As for the list of supplies, where the heck am I supposed to get those sorts of things from?"

Violet looked down at the phoenix Passionlip had pinned to the ground. "You, fiery bird, you came here under your own power, I'm assuming you can leave the same way." Fawkes nodded his head. "Then take us with you this time, and let's not waste any time about it."

Violet put one hand on Harry's arm, Meltlillith clutched the other to her chest, Harry laid a hand on Passionlip's massive claws, BB made sure that Kingprotera and herself were in contact as Harry as well, and then Fawkes disappeared into a burst of fire, dragging them all with him.

xxxxx

Dumbledore was rather surprised when, instead of appearing in the staffroom, there was a large flash of fire from outside. Peeking curiously out of the window, wondering why Fawkes had given off such a massive flare, Dumbledore saw the largest woman he had ever seen, several times the size of giants even! Where a giant tended to be around twenty feet tall, this woman looked to be just short of a hundred feet tall!

He rushed out of the staffroom, the rest of the faculty following him out of curiosity, and hurried down towards the grounds. When he got there, he saw that the large woman wasn't the only unknown person to appear. One woman had rather large... assets that were being held back by nothing more than thin straps of cloth, and she had these huge claws in place of hands.

Another woman, this one looking to be in her mid-twenties, had something wrong with her arm. It seemed that, instead of a regular arm, she had a twisted kind of whip thing that had a spear head at the end, where he hand should be. Another of the females present looked rather young, being maybe nine or ten, and wearing some sort of Asian looking outfit with massive sleeves.

One of the two remaining women seemed fairly normal. She looked to be a teenager who wore a black coat and skirt, with a white shirt as well. She appeared to be the most calm of all of them, and there seemed to be a calculating gleam in her eye that Dumbledore took note of as he got closer.

The last female there was... Oh, my! That clothing was completely scandalous! She had some sort of needle-like attachments to her legs, wore a long black coat that opened and split above her stomach, some randomly placed bits of metal, and that was it! There was some sort of small piece of metal covering her crotch, but how on earth was that comfortable!? It was also in no way decent!

The last individual there was the one that really caught Dumbledore's attention however. The shoulder-length black hair was fairly scruffy-looking, and the green eyes did look around curiously, but there seemed to be something else dancing in their depths too. He wore a coat similar to the scandalously dressed one, but thankfully he had other clothes on underneath, tight black trousers and boots, all of his clothing was reinforced with metal plates as well.

Attached to his lower back were a pair of crossed sheaths for a pair of blades, shorter but wider than a regular blade, with a slight curve to them. Between his shoulder blades there was a longbow and a quiver of arrows as well, all of it looking rather unusual as they were all as black as pitch.

Dumbledore recognised the boy though, and as the wind blew his fringe to one side, he noticed something even stranger. The lightning bolt scar was gone, and in its place, there seemed to be a set of symbols that looked like, of all things, Sakura petals.

"Harry Potter..." Dumbledore's breath caught in his throat as Harry turned to look at him. He then looked at the girls around him, especially at how the almost naked one clung to his side and he could only think one thing.

'This is going to be a long year.'

* * *

For those that can't guess, this is a crossover with Fate/Extra


	13. Raised on the Moon 2

Raised on the Moon 2

Madam Pomfrey looked at the young-looking girl bouncing on the balls of her feet in front of her. This 'Kazuradrop' was apparently a specialist in healing, and it was up to Madam Pomfrey to determine her competency. Unfortunately, Pomfrey couldn't make heads or tails of the magic this girl was talking about in terms of healing.

So, to clear things up, she asked for some demonstrations. She set up a few dummy illnesses and injuries, using the simulacrum golems that trainee healers were taught with until they gained themselves an apprenticeship, where they would work on real people for the first time.

The thing was, Kazuradrop had healed all of the injuries and illnesses up rapidly, far faster than anything that Pomfrey had ever seen before. It was, quite frankly, an amazing display of healing ability, especially from one whose physical appearance was that of such a young girl.

"What the bloody heck are you?" Pomfrey, in her surprise, blurted out.

"I am Kazuradrop, High-Servant of BB, Alter Ego L, the Alter Ego of Love. I am a composite goddess, crafted from the merging of Aphrodite, Venus, and Hathor." Kazuradrop promptly replied, her voice full of sunshine and rainbows.

"What does that even mean?" Pomfrey asked, none of what she said had made any sense.

"My name is Kazuradrop. I am a High-Servant of BB. Alter Ego L is my title, the L standing for Love. I am the combined form of three love goddesses, those being Aphrodite of Greece, Venus of Rome, and Hathor of Egypt." Kazuradrop explained.

"What do you mean by the combined form of three love goddesses?" Pomfrey didn't understand that at all, what did old myths and legends have to do with anything?

"The data for each of the goddesses was compatible with my designated ego, therefore they were combined to create myself. Now that I am in the real world, you could say that their souls were fused to create me." Kazuradrop explained as clearly as she could.

Pomfrey's thoughts came to an abrupt halt. Was this little girl seriously saying that she was, in essence, a goddess, or at the least the fusion of three separate goddesses that bore similarities with each other, namely what domain they presided over in their respective mythologies?

"What are your... sisters' origins?" She asked.

"Kingprotea was created using the Earth Mother Goddess' data. Passionlip was created from Parvati, Durga, and Brynhildr. Meltlillith is the combination of Artemis, Lotan, Saraswati. Violet is composed of Medusa, Apsara, and Melusine. BB is a whole medley of different goddesses, having recreated and improved on herself to the extreme." Kazuradrop replied.

Pomfrey rubbed at her forehead, sure that the headache she was getting would be only the first of many. The only major good point in all of this was that Kazuradrop had kept extensive medical records for Harry, truly extensive ones.

xxxxx

Meltlillith and Harry were being escorted to Diagon Alley by Minerva Mcgonagall. As per usual, Meltlillith remained firmly attached at Harry's side, not that Harry minded at all, as he was very used to such behaviour. Mcgonagall was giving them some odd looks though, but she was at least thankful that Harry had managed to convince Meltlillith to close her coat up so she wasn't flashing everybody.

Harry was the only one that Meltlillith would listen to, she would even disobey BB on occasion, but never Harry. Minerva didn't know that, she just knew that no matter what she, Dumbledore, or any other adult had said to her, she had only covered herself up when Harry had sighed and asked her to just comply with them already.

Minerva didn't know what to think of this Harry Potter she was seeing. The way that he seemed so comfortable having those crossed swords on his lower back, how the bow and arrows were settled between his shoulder blades, the definite muscle tone that she'd never seen on a child so young before, and the few scars on his arms and the one on his face, it all added up to a rather tough image of Harry Potter.

His eyes though, those were what really grabbed Minerva's attention. James Potter's eyes had been filled with a mischievous glint, the edges of them always crikling up slightly with cheeky smiles. Lily Evans' eyes had been filled with passion and a burning desire to know things, like little green fires.

Harry Potter's eyes were calm, and carefully scanning the surroundings, as if constantly on the alert for threats. His eyes were slightly hard, as if he had experienced combat, experienced it often enough to become accustomed to hit. There was also a small hint of cold disregard in his eyes for all those he looked at, not much, but it was there all the same.

xxxxx

Their first stop was Gringotts, to collect money for Harry's school supplies. Minerva noticed how all of the goblins seemed very wary of Meltlillith, and a few even flinched away from her when she got close to them. They treated Mr. Potter politely, but as if they feared some form of punishment if they insulted him. She didn't know why this was, but it was rather odd.

Immediately after the bank, they went off to get a trunk. Harry decided to get one with an internally expanded space in it, a bit of a pit with a ladder at the side really, and when Mcgonagall asked why he had chosen that one, he had replied by saying it was interesting , and besides, 'it would be a good place to hide all of the bodies'. She shook her head to dislodge that memory, ignoring the cold chill that went down her back at the sadistic look on Harry's face.

They then acquired potions ingredients, a cauldron, scales, vials, measuring instruments, everything really. They bought a telescope as well, despite Harry saying that he could find out more about the stars from what records the Moon Cell held. Mcgonagall didn't know what this 'Moon Cell' was, and dismissed it, saying that he would need to apply himself in his classes if he wanted to learn anything important.

They got robes next, entering the shop just as a blonde family left it. Minerva had been considering getting Meltlillith some robes, but the glare that the girl levelled in her direction made her rethink that idea. Harry was the only one that got robes, but he did ask for some adjustments to be made to them, to make them better to wear in combat, not restrict his movements, and not be something he was going to trip all over either.

After they had gotten Harry his robes, they went to Ollivander's for a wand. When the odd man tried to sneak up on them, he almost ended up with one of Harry's blades buried in his gut, and he _did_ have one of Meltlillith's pointed legs go through his kneecap, bringing him much pain, but also hopefully teaching him a lesson about trying to sneak up on people.

Once Ollivander had gotten over the reaction to his usual greeting, they went through wands until they found one that seemed to like Harry. The wand he had chosen, or that had chosen him, was holly and phoenix feather. Apparently, it was the brother wand of Voldemort's, not that Harry cared of course, it was just another type of amplification Mystic Code to him.

Before going to get their books, and completing their little shopping trip, Minerva took the two of them to the Magical Menagerie, to see if there was anything there that would be an appropriate pet, and possible familiar. While there, they picked up the oddest thing. It was brown and purple, and it talked. It called itself 'Grail-kun', and the shop seemed glad to be rid of it. Minerva wondered why it came with a kitchen knife, but wasn't sure whether she actually wanted to know or not.

Their final destination was Flourish and Blotts', where Harry got nearly one of every book they had. He spent an awful lot of money in there, and Minerva mentally pegged him as a Ravenclaw, seeing as he now pretty much had his own library in that trunk of his.

After that, they returned to Hogwarts, and as soon as Minerva had apparated them, Meltlillith threw her coat open, wearing it as she usually did. When Minerva tried to reprimand her for her indecency, she replied that she had only covered herself up because Harry had asked her to while in public. If she thought that she was going to do the same at school, then she was a fool.

Minerva huffed, as Harry and Meltlillith went in search of the others, particularly Violet who would undoubtedly love all of the new books. They were wondering how BB's discussion with Dumbledore was going, and whether BB had gotten fed up and killed the old guy yet.

xxxxx

As it so happened, Dumbledore was still alive, but he wasn't really getting anywhere with BB. As Harry was their anchor, the girls really couldn't spend any longer than half a day at most away from him, so wherever Harry ended up living, the girls would have to go too.

This meant that there was no way in hell that Harry was ever going back to the Dursleys, despite Dumbledore's constant attempts to convince her that it was the best place for him. BB wasn't having any of that though, she'd gotten used to having Harry around for the last decade, and she wasn't giving him up now!

"Headmaster Dumbledore, myself and the others are loyal to but one person, Harry himself, and not one of us gives a damn what you think or want. Even Kazuradrop would not blindly follow your words and would defend Harry to her dying breath, despite her complete lack of combat ability." BB was saying to him.

"As far as Harry's safety goes, how is he not safe with us? I guarantee you that there is nothing on this earth that could stand up to the power of any one of us, much less all of us together, and Harry's no slouch in the combat department either. He specialises in speed and strength boosting magic, and his skill there is approaching that of a Servant. Granted I might have... tweaked him a little to make that possible, but that does not mean he is weak in any way, shape, or form." She concluded.

"My dear, you don't understand. There are those of Voldemort's followers who managed to keep themselves out of prison that might target young Harry. While he is at Hogwarts, he is under my protection, and nothing can harm him there, but during the summer... well, he is vulnerable." Dumbledore tried to explain the the young-looking adult woman.

BB looked at Fawkes. "Hey, phoenix, I'm talking to you. Are you willing to take me and the others back and forth between the Moon Cell and here?" Fawkes squawked a yes at her, making her smirk at Dumbledore. "The Moon Cell is essentially an imaginary pocket dimension on the moon, I don't think we can get any more secure than that now, can we?"

Dumbledore sighed. "I suppose not."

"Good, that's that sorted." BB smirked at Dumbledore. "Now, on to what me and the others are going to be doing this year. Kazuradrop has already been assigned to the Infirmary, Kingprotea will be assisting Hagrid, in a reduced size of ten feet tall of course, and Meltlillith will be glued to Harry's side so let's skip past her, and Violet will be helping out in the library as well. There's still myself and Passionlip left to assign tasks to, though I don't know what use you'll find for her. She's a friendly person with a sweet tooth, but that's about all there is to her."

Dumbledore was silent for a moment. "You've mentioned this 'Moon Cell' several times now, what is it and what does it do?" He asked.

BB shrugged her shoulders. "In essence, it is an immense super computer located inside the moon. It scans the earth approximately a billion times a second a second, and keeps a record of everything on earth. Every book ever written, every blade of grass, every insect, all of the bacteria, everything is stored in the Moon Cell, even the souls of everything that has ever lived."

"Oh, and how much access to this information do you have?" Dumbledore perked up, his interest piqued.

"I am the only one with unrestricted access to it." BB informed him. "There are records stretching back over two thousand years available for perusal." That was true, for this world at least. It had been about two and a half thousand years since, as far as she could guess, the moon of this world had been swapped with the moon she was familiar with. There was information of that world stretching back far father than for this world, but the old man didn't need to know about any of that.

Dumbledore stroked his beard in contemplation. "I don't suppose you would be willing to teach History of Magic then? We've had many complaints over the years about our ghost teacher, but have been unable to get rid of him due to a lack of other potential applicants for the post. With your access to this information, I think it safe to say that it could be quite an interesting concept, especially since you will have records of Merlin himself! That is something most can only dream of possessing!"

BB thought about it for a moment. True, she had the information available, and she _was_ the one who kept most up to date with the information in the Moon Cell, but she would have preferred a position of authority... Oh well, a teacher was better than nothing, and she did have to stick fairly close to Harry anyway.

"Very well, I'll do it. I just need to return to the Moon Cell and go over the information. If you could provide me with a syllabus to teach off of, then things would be much easier." Fawkes piped up again, and flew out of the window. BB cocked her head to one side.

"Huh, Meltlillith is back, so undoubtedly Harry is as well. Shall we negotiate what Passionlip will be doing later then, Headmaster?" She asked.

"Very well, let us go then." Dumbledore complied, got to his feet, and went to greet one of his soon-to-be students.

xxxxx

The month up until September first, Harry and the girls spent at Hogwarts. The Hogwarts faculty watched on, intrigued by Harry's relationship with the odd girls. As has been noted already, Meltlillith went everywhere with him, even taking baths with him.

Violet continued to teach Harry everything she could, following their old routine, and even Snape thought she set a very demanding pace. A few of the Hogwarts professors did teach Harry pieces of their own subjects to Harry every now and then, and the boy proved to be a dedicated student.

What they weren't prepared for, however, were the vicious sparring sessions that Harry got into with the girls. Primarily, it was Meltlillith he sparred with, and Kazuradrop that patched them up afterwards, and neither of them really held back in their 'little' fights.

The fact that none of the others seemed particularly surprised or concerned when Meltlillith drove one of her needle-like legs through Harry's abdomen, or when he didn't even flinch and retaliated by giving her a gash across her own stomach, or when Meltlillith's left eye was taken out by an arrow, or Harry lost his right arm below the elbow.

Kazuradrop didn't bat an eyelash as she healed up the various injuries, and the rather manic looks on both Harry's and Meltlillith's faces did make some of the teachers shudder. Dumbledore did take the opportunity to tell them all that such fights were not to be had with the regular students or staff. He knew he would not be able to prevent them 'sparring' with each other like that, but the strength and speed they displayed would have been instantly lethal to a regular human.

xxxxx

"Bit early for the sorting, isn't it?" The Sorting Hat asked, as Dumbledore plucked it off the shelf.

"Yes, it is. The sorting isn't for another two weeks yet." Dumbledore replied. "Though we have someone here who we might as well get sorted now, if you don't mind."

"Not at all, not at all." The hat shook itself. "It'll be a nice break to the monotony of things."

The hat was settled onto Harry's head, where it stiffened up in shock.

_What the bloody heck happened to you? I've sat on the head of many messed up kids before, but you really take the cake! Even worse, you are aware of it and simply don't care! **Sigh **never mind, my task is to sort you anyway. Let's see..._

_Hmm, you have no ambition to speak of, but you certainly have a great deal of cunning, and a most definite sadistic streak. Loyalty to those odd girls, but you couldn't care less about anyone else, and you're definitely hard-working. Intelligence, good lord you're smart, but then how could you not be, what with this 'Violet's' teachings? Brave? I wouldn't say you were brave, especially when you know anything that really would be a threat to you would be torn apart by your... guardians._

_What the heck am I supposed to do with you? Normally when someone is suited to multiple houses, I let them choose where to go, but you really don't care where you end up, you have no biases, which I'd normally say is a very good thing, but with you that might not be the case. This 'Meltlillith' will be coming with you, wherever you go, I see. In that case, it might be better to keep her separate from the general student populous, so she doesn't slaughter them on a whim._

"He stays with the Sakura five!" The hat called out, surprising those that heard him. Before Dumbledore could say anything, the hat explained itself, sort of. "He can share classes with any house, give him any schedule you want, but it will be safest if he stays with these girls, so as not to cause a massacre." The last bit was mumbled under its breath.

xxxxx

On September first, the rest of the students arrived. The ones in the Great Hall were surprised to see an extra table off to the side of the staff table, at which six girls and a boy were sitting. What was really causing gossip was that the headmaster's phoenix was sat on the boy's shoulder!

Fawkes, for his part, was enjoying spending time with Harry and the weird girls. It was interesting! He was a bloody old magical bird, he was older than the damn dinosaurs! Screw the old, wizened, bearded wanker, this shit was new! You have no bloody idea how bored he was, doing the same thing year after year, seeing nothing new ever happening. So what if the girl with metal legs tried to kill him every now and then? He was a phoenix! He was immortal, bitch! He'd swallowed more than a dozen killing curses for the old guy in the last war, so he was rather blasé about dying. Oh, and Harry seemed to just know the best places to stroke him.

He wondered if Harry would mind if Fawkes became his familiar, stuff with him would be more interesting than the fossil Dumbledore!


	14. Raised on the Moon 3

Raised on the Moon 3

After the Welcoming Feast, the various school houses headed off to their dormitories. The Slytherin dormitory was in the dungeons, and when they got there, they all lined up, first years at the front, second years behind them, all the way up to seventh years at the back.

Severus Snape glided into the common room, and stood before them all, his dark eyes looking over each and every one of them, evaluating them, analysing them. He was silent for a few minutes, wondering who would be the first to fidget, it was usually one of the first years.

After two minutes like that, he spoke. "Welcome to Slytherin house. We snakes are known for our subtlety, our cunning, our ambition, and our deviousness. The other three houses tend to refer to us as dark and evil, despite the two not being one and the same."

He paused for effect. "There are some core rules to our house, and some unspoken ones, do not break either. Rule one: No matter what grievances you have with each other, keep it in here, and maintain unity outside of your common room. Rule two: If you are going to break the rules, don't get caught doing it. Rule three: Do your best to succeed, show the rest of the school who is the best, for any less will not be acceptable."

That seemed to go down well, but Severus was not finished yet. "I have a... different issue to speak with you all about, something new. Some of you will have been told by your parents to give a certain Harry Potter trouble, to discredit him, and to _attack_ him. I will say right now that any that do so are fools, and I will not save you from the consequences."

There was some muttering at that, and it looked like Draco, his godson wanted to speak. Severus inclined his head at him, giving him permission.

"Professor Snape, sir, why should we give a half-blood preferential treatment? It's not like he's above us!" Draco seemed rather indignant about that, and by the murmur of voices, it would seem he wasn't alone in thinking like that. Severus did not want to see Draco dead, so it was best to nip this in the bud here and now.

"I'm sure that a number of you have heard of the fairy tale stories for children that have been written about him?" A few nods and acknowledgement. "The things written in them would be child's play to the real Harry Potter. The Harry Potter that is now a student here was raised by... some beings of incredible power, and none of them would hesitate to wipe out anything they deem a threat to him." Snape said, his voice icy cold.

"But how can they do that!?" A voice from the back called out. "What's so special about _them_?"

"Mr. Slinkhard, the beings that I speak of are the size of humans, for the most part, yet have the strength of ten giants or more, speed greater than a unicorn, and are immune to any spell you care to name. The killing curse wouldn't even tickle them, if they noticed it at all. They are all fanatically loyal to Mr. Potter, especially the one named Meltlillith." Snape picked the sixth year out of the crowd, and his words brought near silence to the Slytherin common room.

"You will recognise Mr. Potter, if nothing else, by the purple trim of his robe. The Sorting Hat decided not to put him into any specific house, it was done as a precaution to prevent, primarily, Mr. Potter's companion killing every member of a house on a whim." With that, Snape turned away and walked off, his cloak swirling around his feet as he did so.

He'd given his speech. Any deaths now were on their own heads, and if they ignored his warning then they would deserve it. The fewer idiots that bred with their cousins and siblings, the higher the IQ of the average wizard would rise.

xxxxx

Harry received his schedule the next day. Because he was not a part of the four regular houses, it had been rather easy to slot him into certain classes. There was a right mix as well, perhaps as a way to get him to interact with the largest variety of people as possible.

It didn't matter much to Harry, he didn't care who he was in lesson with. Before Hogwarts, all of his lessons had been one on one with Violet, so it would be quite interesting to experience classes with other students for a change. Simply wearing a uniform was new to Harry.

Well, not that Harry's uniform was exactly standard. Whereas the other students had their robes trimmed in their house colours - red for Gryffindor, blue for Ravenclaw, yellow for Hufflepuff, and green for Slytherin – the girls had designed Harry's 'house' colours and animal themselves.

The robes were trimmed in a dark, licorice purple colour, but there'd been some disagreement about what the house mascot should be. Seeing as the other houses had regular animals, non-magical ones, it was decided they should follow suit, so instead of a dragon or anything, Harry's house mascot was a proud northern timber wolf.

As Harry walked to lesson, he was quite amused by what he was hearing. No one had yet identified him as Harry Potter, apparently they were all looking for a lightning blot scar or something, but they were still all talking about him, and the girls he sat with as well.

Magical hair dye was a wonderful thing in Harry's opinion. It was basically a metamorphic potion that affected the hair roots, causing someone's hair to grow a certain colour. When he learned that people would stare at him due to who he was, Harry had taken steps to alter his appearance. He wasn't shy, per se, but Harry had grown up with the High-Servants and BB alone, he wasn't very fond of crowds or groups of people much.

His hair was now a deep purple, almost black, but he retained his intense green eye colour, and his skin was extremely pale as well, almost pasty. His teeth, if you looked closely, would also appear rather sharp, but that was because Harry had learned to use any advantage he could in a fight, and if biting worked, then it worked, so he did sharpen his own teeth and nails to razor sharp points.

xxxxx

Harry found the classes to be a little dull and boring to start with, for two reasons mainly. First, this _was_ just the basics, so it would undoubtedly be dull, but it was these foundations that the amazing feats of magic they would hopefully accomplish the future were based off. Second, he'd kind of learned most of this over the last month, between self-study and what a few professors had decided to teach him.

So, in typical Harry fashion, he made his own entertainment. Whether this was reading ahead, and trying things they weren't supposed to be capable of yet, mixing Wizard spells with the Magecraft he knew, or simply trying to use the spells in new and interesting ways, he kept himself amused.

Harry was a little disappointed that, for all they looked like needles, he couldn't transfigure Meltlillith's legs into matchsticks. He wondered why that was, whether it was her natural resistance to mundane level magic (Which all Servants of all ranks had, even if they didn't specifically have Magic Resistance), the fact her legs were twenty kilos of metal, or because they were attached to a 'living' being, or something else.

One person that was unamused by Harry's actions during lesson was one Hermione Granger. She seemed to take it as a personal insult that Harry was apparently 'disrespecting' the professors by not doing the work they assigned during lesson. The professors knew what Harry was doing of course, as they knew he was a little ahead of the class in general and so let him do his own thing, as long is it wasn't disruptive to the lesson.

Harry, when he began to get irritated by Granger, dragged up her file from the Moon Cell's records. It seemed that she had rather loving and caring parents, and they lavished attention on their only daughter, so her personality wasn't the product of a lonely childhood.

Hmm, even in primary school, she wasn't exactly hated. She might not have been 'Miss Popular', but she wasn't ridiculed or anything like that, and the teachers also heaped praises on her. It seemed, plain and simple, that Granger's problem stemmed from a superiority complex of sorts, believing she was better than other people and that they should strive to be more like her. Huh, talk about being narcissistic.

xxxxx

History lessons with BB were interesting. Harry and Meltlillith were in her first class of the year, and Harry was looking forward to whatever spin BB would put on said lesson. Harry knew a little of what was going to be coming, BB having forced Harry and Violet to do some of the prep work for her, but he was still curious how things would turn out.

Harry was sharing this lesson, interestingly enough, with the Slytherins and Gryffindors. When he and Meltlillith walked in, seeing the clear split in the class with green-trimmed robes on one side, and red-trimmed robes on the other, the two decided to just sit at the empty desk at the front of the classroom, not becoming part of either side.

BB quickly read through the names on the register, casually leaning against the wall as she did so. Once she confirmed that everyone was there, she carelessly tossed the register down onto her desk and looked around at all of the students looking back at her, for some reason the Slytherins were regarding her rather warily.

"Right, I have a syllabus to teach this class, so I might as well get started then." BB drawled. "First up is goblin rebellions. Not much you really need to know about them, apart from memorising some facts and dates. Goblins are sneaky little buggers, they're not particularly fond of wizards, and they have a monopoly on the wizarding economy, and that's pretty much it." She shrugged. "But, I doubt I could get away with just saying that, so here, take these sheets."

She idly waved her hand and a stack of paper on her desk separated out, split up, and landed on the desks in front of the students. "There you have the dates of the rebellions, the major events, the major players, the reasons why they started, and the reasons why they ended. Memorise that, and you should be able to ace that portion of the exam. I had Violet and Harry list all this data from what I dragged out of the Moon Cell, so it's all accurate."

She clicked her fingers and a holographic screen appeared on the back wall. On it was a still image from the Moon Cell records. It was a battlefield, the corpses of wizards and goblins spread across it in high definition, some not really showing signs of what killed them, others with brutalised bodies that made the viewer wonder _which_ bit of it killed them.

"Here we have the final battle of the latest goblin rebellion. That one in dragon-hide robes there is the wizard leader, and that goblin with his sword through the guy's leg is the then goblin king. If you count the living on both sides, you'll see that the goblins are outnumbered almost three to one, the numerical advantage is almost always on the wizards' side in these things." She said. "Now, any questions?"

Hermione Granger raised her hand. "Aside from goblin rebellions, what else is on the syllabus?" She asked.

"There's a bit on Merlin, the Founders of Hogwarts, and some vampire stuff." BB replied off-hand.

Draco Malfoy raised his hand next. "You're not going to promote muggles and filth, are you?" He demanded. "You _are_ going to show proud, pureblood wizards like Merlin and Slytherin himself, right?"

BB chuckled. "Interesting you should say that actually." A click of her fingers and the holographic image displayed switched to a very attractive looking wizard that had even eleven year old girls licking their lips hungrily. "This here is Merlin. He's known by other names though, Myrddin Emrys, Merlin Ambrosius, and Merlin Cambrion being amongst them. He's the son of a muggle and an incubus, the male version of a succubus. He's half-demon."

There was shocked looks on the classes face, and BB clicked her fingers again, causing the displays to change to two men. "These are Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. Salazar is the scholar. As long as you left him alone, he didn't give a damn who or what you were. Gryffindor is the conqueror, who thought that wizards were superior to every other being on the planet."

Another click of the fingers and the display changed again. This time, it was all Godric Gryffindor, and he didn't look particularly heroic. "Godric Gryffindor liked to humiliate other races once he defeated them. When he disarmed Ragnuk the first, a goblin war leader, he drove the goblin's own sword through his heart to kill him. He then had the goblins he had captured engrave his own name along the side of the blade."

BB indicated another image. "Here you can see Godric Gryffindor killing muggles using their own methods, executing them mercilessly for the slightest of perceived slights. Simply looking at him wrong, or coughing in his presence, or sneezing in his general direction was enough to get you killed."

The images changed again, this time showing the Gryffindor house emblem. "It wasn't until the thirteen hundreds that Gryffindor's name became synonymous with honour like it is today. One of his descendants became enamoured with the concept of chivalry that had sprung up, and began teaching the idea to her young, impressionable nieces and nephews, who carried that idea forward from that point."

An evil grin then appeared on BB's face as the images changed again. "It is also around that time when the Slytherin family was reduced to female only members that married into other families, most notably a family of assassin's. Before this point, it was Slytherin that was synonymous with honour, but that has now switched over."

The rest of the lesson went quite well, especially as BB didn't bring up any more surprises for the class. The lot of them seemed to have been shocked into silence, especially at the images BB had provided. The Moon Cell, it seemed, was a very good teaching aid to have, especially as it stored _everything_ that had happened on earth every billionth of a second.

xxxxx

Of course, being told not to do something never really stayed around in the mind of one Draco Malfoy. He had been told not to mess with Harry Potter, but he just could not hold off any longer! Yes, it had just been a week since school had started, but Harry Potter already pissed him off.

The fact that the teachers let him do his own thing in lesson pissed him off, especially when he got reprimanded for doing the same. The fact that Potter looked so unconcerned about everything, not caring to give the purebloods, such as himself, they deserved over that filthy half-blood, whose father had slept with a mudblood whore to produce him. A pretty whore, if the pictures he'd seen were anything to go by, but a gold-digging mudblood all the same!

So, to show his superiority over the half-blood, he would show him his place, a wizard's duel out to suffice. Of course, seeing as Potter ate at that table besides the staff table, Draco drew some attention when he approached Potter at supper one evening, and he was heard challenging Potter to a duel.

The staff seemed to really want to stop him calling the duel, they seemed scared for some reason. Good, they should be scared. When a Malfoy duels, all should be in awe of their skills and prowess. Nevertheless, Draco had to call in his father's aid and, as a governor on the board, Lucius was able to put the pressure on to make the duel go through.

Standing across from Harry Potter in the middle of the Great Hall, the entire student body and the staff watching, Draco was rather curious about the vast number of wards that Dumbledore was putting up around him and Potter, far more than a regular duel would require.

He smirked at Potter, who merely tilted his head to the side in reply. How hard could this duel possibly be?


	15. Rituals and Horrors

Rituals and Horrors

In the front room of number four privet drive, Harry Potter sat on the sofa, slowly turning the pages of a book in his hand. Whenever he wasn't turning a page, his right hand fiddled with an odd pendant that hung from around his neck, something that looked like it had been made by Harry himself, which it actually had.

"Mmph! Ugh! Harry! Look at me, please!" A female voice stated from in front of the boy, though he didn't look up. Oddly enough, the girl's voice was oddly muffled, as though she had a mouth full of food that she was trying to talk around when she was speaking.

Harry didn't look up at all. He opened a notebook that was next to him, picked up a pencil, and began to scribble a design down. The image that he was drawing, most people would link to paganism or devil worship. The thing is, that was a lot closer the truth than they might think.

"Harry!" A sheet of silver hair obscured Harry's view, but still he didn't bother responding to the girl that was trying to get his attention. It was only when certain, questionable fluids began to drip onto his notebook that his attention was diverted from what he was currently doing.

"I know what you are doing, Nyarl." Harry said to the silver-haired girl. "This isn't the first time you've separated a part of your body, transformed it into tentacles, and then had said tentacles brutally violate you in front of me. I don't know how many times I have to tell you this, but that's not my kink."

Perhaps I should describe the scene for you?

Harry Potter was ten years old, almost eleven, and he looked, well, mostly normal. He was rather slender, but it wasn't like he was skin and bones. His hair was down to his shoulders, because if it was any shorter it was truly an untameable mess, and only growing it out allowed him even a semblance of control over it. His clothes were simple enough, a black shirt, dark jeans, and boots, the only oddities being the athame dagger sheathed on his lower back, hidden, and the odd pendant around his neck. His most eye-catching feature was his intense, green eyes.

In front of Harry, suspended upside down, was a silver-haired girl who looked maybe thirteen at the oldest. She was partially clothed in a black dress, that had white sleeves, and had a large black and white chequered bow at her neck. She also had green eyes, but a lighter shade than Harry's.

This girl, Nyarl as Harry had called her, was suspended upside down by a mass of, well, tentacles. Said tentacles had ripped some of Nyarl's clothing and had... inserted themselves into every orifice of her body they could fit into. Nyarl blinked innocently at Harry as milky-white fluid dripped from the tip of the tentacle that was stuffed in her mouth.

"But it's not fair!" Nyarl whined. "You're not paying me any attention." She folded her arms and pouted as best she could. "I bet you're researching some silly rituals again, aren't you?" Harry didn't bother denying it, why would he? Rituals had become rather important to him, and it was thanks to rituals that he had the life he currently did.

It had all started two years previously:

Harry had been bullied by Dudley and his gang again, so he had fled. There was a few scratches and scrapes on his body, nothing serious, but they still hurt, and Harry didn't like being hurt. Deciding that he would be safer away from Dudley, Harry had broken school rules.

Mary Street school in Little Whinging, Surrey, came in three parts which were attached together. There was the nursery school, the primary school, and the secondary school. Children from one part of the school were not supposed to go into areas designated for others, but that is just what Harry did.

There was a narrow space between the primary and secondary schools, and it was down here that Harry fled. He knew that he'd have to go further if he wanted to guarantee that he'd lost Dudley though, and even that pig in a wig wasn't stupid enough to not think he'd just gone out the other end.

There was a floor level window into a basement on the right, and Harry had thought it was his saving grace. He'd pretty much dived through, closing it behind him. Perhaps he should have taken a look into the room before entering it, but he didn't want to give Dudley and his gang a chance to catch up.

Once the window had closed behind him, Harry turned to look into the basement properly. He was currently on top of some rather wide shelves, with boxes of something or other all around him. The place was obviously not often frequented, as there was a lot of dust in there. He pushed some boxes aside, and saw something completely unexpected.

There was six boys in the room, all dressed in hooded cloaks, all of which looked home made and shoddily crafted. They were standing at the points of a seven sided star within a circle, with all sorts of other weird designs and whatnot scrawled all over it.

Each kid, no offence, looked like a complete and utter nerd, or geek.

All six boys were chanting something. Nothing they were saying made any sense to Harry, and it was only later that he would discover what was actually going on. What was going on was that the group of boys in front of Harry were bullied because they were not the 'cool' kids, and one of them had found an old ritual book in a second hand shop. None of them seriously believed that the rituals were real, but they got a bit of fun out of pretending to carry them out to punish the kids bullying them. They had merged a few of the ritual designs together for the heck of it, and begun to chant random things. It was fun, and who doesn't like playing pretend?

Unfortunately for the six boys, the book they'd gotten the ritual circles they'd mangled together was very real. Normally, nothing would happen, no matter what the six tried, for three reasons. One, they kind of needed seven people, it was a magical number for a reason. Two, mixing several circles together didn't normally work, they tended to be exactly crafted things, and messing with them tended to cause horrific result, and third of all, none of them had any magic.

That all changed when Harry arrived.

Leaning forwards to get a good look at what was going on, Harry fell off the shelf, and landed, weirdly enough, at the point of the star where no one was stood. He tried to catch himself, but only succeeded in smearing his blood across the circle, accidentally joining two parts of it together.

Then everything went to hell, almost literally.

Blood is very symbolic and important in magic. Just a single drop can cause so many different things to happen, can be used for such a wide variety of tasks, and is one of the best magical catalysts around. It could represent life, death, passion, anger, war, close bonds, and so much more.

When Harry's blood connected up the circle, the smell of brimstone and gas permeated the basement room, and a cloud appeared in the centre of the circle. The six boys panicked, not having expected anything to really have happened, and all of them fled.

That left Harry to face whatever came out of the cloud alone, and he was frozen in fear. That lasted until the smoke blew away to reveal a girl that looked around thirteen years old, with silver hair and green eyes, that wore a black dress.

Harry's problems began almost immediately after that. It seemed that the two main circles that the boys had used was one to summon a 'horror from beyond this world' and one that 'forged the souls of two beings together'. The former was normally used either to talk to the dead, or to summon a creature to do the master's bidding. The latter was used as a punishment, binding a captive to a minor imp that would torture them and drive them insane for the rest of their lives.

The result of this weird, amalgamated, circle was that the being that Harry called Nyarl was summoned, and bound tightly to Harry, or he to her if you wanted to think of it that way. The two were incapable of going more than forty feet from each other, and going even twenty-five was already rather painful.

Then there was the mental connection the two now shared. It was a wonder Harry survived having his mind connected to such a being, one that was fundamentally not of this realm, and one that saw the world in a different way. A normal person would have gone insane within seconds.

Harry became very worried when the other boys he'd seen began dying off, and he wondered if he would also die, because he'd unwittingly took part in the ritual that summoned Nyarl to their world. Apparently, every ritual needs a sacrifice, whether that be a little blood and magic, or numerous lives. The requirement for summoning Nyarl was seven souls, and there had only been six other boys there at the time.

Of course, when Nyarl felt that the price had been paid, she was very surprised to find Harry still around. He _did_ have something of a headache for a while, but that soon cleared up. After he got over his worry of possibly losing his soul, Harry began to get very interested in rituals.

The basic concept of a ritual is that a price needs to be paid for a result to happen. He then began to delve into the subject, and found it tremendously useful. His vocabulary and brain-power were enhanced considerably. It wasn't like Dudley was really using what mind he had, and after the ritual that had taken the potential from him, no one had noticed a change. Harry thought he was doing a good thing, Dudley may actually achieve his potential now, rather than it all going to waste!

The knowledge, ingenuity, cunning, and smarts that Vernon and Petunia weren't using, Harry took for himself as well. Oh, he wasn't making them stupid or anything, nor had he done so with Dudley. It was a simple matter of none of them using everything they had, so Harry merely took what they weren't using and added it to himself.

This was the reason why a ten year old was as eloquent and smart as Harry currently was, he was using all of the wasted potential his 'family' weren't. After that, he'd began to branch out his research a bit, helped along when he discovered how to use rituals to converse with other beings.

Nyarl wasn't much help with his research, being a rather ditsy, happy go lucky girl. Cthulhu, on the other hand, was a rather good conversationalist when Harry finally managed to contact him, and Azathoth helped him immensely with learning various rituals. It was Mh'ithrha that helped create Harry's pendant though.

Harry's pendant was a ritual circle that was miniaturised as much as possible. If Harry cut himself with his athame ritual dagger, and wiped the blood on the pendant, it would summon a single hound of Tindalos that would obey Harry. He couldn't do this more than once per day, as it consumed his life energy rather than his magic, and it took a short while to recover whatever he lost when he summoned 'Timmy'.

Back to the present, where Harry is looking at Nyarl, who is being violated by her own tentacles. The curtains were closed, and they were rarely opened these days, as the Dursleys didn't want anyone seeing the freakish things that went on in their home. It wasn't like they could do anything to Harry, as Nyarl had taken a shine to him, and she could easily crush their minds if she was so inclined.

Before either of them could say anything to continue their conversation from earlier, there was a loud squawk sound, preceding the corpse of an owl flying through a window with a letter attached to its leg. Harry blinked at that, recognising that one of the ritual wards he'd set up around the house had been triggered, causing any unknown magic to be warned about continuing, and if it came any closer, killed.

"Hmm, there's some magic of some description in this owl, how interesting. It seems to revolve around assisting the creature in finding the recipient of the letter. Too bad the bird was stupid enough to continue flying this way when the warning was given." He shrugged, and pocketed the owl corpse. Who knows, maybe he could use it as a component of a ritual, or maybe he could use it as a zombie owl, to deliver his own mail, it would need its intelligence boosted first though.

"Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Harry queried, reading the letter. "Huh, interesting." He picked up a mirror. "Calling all horrors who would care to answer, Harry here with a question: Does anyone know anything about wizards?"

As he waited for an answer, Harry idly wondered if this 'Hogwarts' place was prepared for his arrival.

* * *

Right, this is a crossover between Harry Potter and the Cthulhu Mythos. Nyarl's appearance is based off the Nyarlathotep from Haiyore! Nyaruko-san, This story is the result of me accidentally coming across a h-doujin of the mentioned series, and the images just wouldn't leave my mind until I wrote this down.


	16. Rituals and Horrors 2

Rituals and Horrors 2

Rolanda Hooch twirled her wand around in her hand in abject boredom. She was the flight instructor at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and that had to be the most boring, cushy job _ever!_ Her duties as a professional educator were limited to refereeing six Quidditch matches a year and making sure that first years knew enough to not fall of their brooms, and that only took three sessions at the absolute most.

She was currently laid languidly across a sofa in the staff room. She didn't have much of anything to do with her time, and the heavy rain put paid to any thoughts of a nice fly on a broomstick. Not that she really _wanted_ to fly much any more, she was getting a little bored of the repetitiveness of year after year of the same old thing.

Minerva Mcgonagall was also in the room, but unlike Rolanda, she had stacks of paperwork in front of her. Whereas Rolanda had very few duties to attend to, Minerva had to deal with teaching a core subject, as well as her duties as head of house and deputy headmistress. The fact that Dumbledore offloaded a lot of his paperwork onto her so he could deal with his Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump responsibilities just added to it.

The two professors looked up as an owl flew into the room. It was only as the owl was on the way out that they took a second look at said owl, noticing that something about it was... a little different to most others of its kind.

"Was that owl dead?" Rolanda asked, rubbing her eyes to see if she was hallucinating a zombie owl delivering mail just now.

"I- I believe so" Minerva said, glancing at the glass on her desk, wondering if someone had managed to slip her a scotch or whiskey when she hadn't been looking.

Rolanda picked up the letter and opened it. She was quite surprised at how neat the handwriting was, especially considering the fact that Harry Potter was only ten years old, nearly eleven, and that was definitely his name at the bottom of the letter.

"What is it?" Minerva asked curiously.

"Just a first year, asking for someone to escort them to Diagon Alley." Rolanda replied. "Tell you what, I'll handle this one myself. I know you are supposed to do it, but you're really swamped with what you're already doing, and it's not like I have much to do right now."

Minerva frowned to herself for a moment, before the stacks of parchment that she was required to go through caught her eye. She rubbed at her head, already feeling the headache to come, and nodded at Rolanda. "Go on, you do it then. They must know something about the Wizarding World, considering the means in which the letter was sent to us, and my duty is primarily to the muggleborns."

Rolanda nodded her head as she headed out of the door. She hadn't told Minerva just _who_ the letter was from, because this was, well, interesting, and she was so, so _bored_ right now! It was lucky that Harry had included a return address on the letter, otherwise Rolanda wouldn't have had a clue where she would be going.

xxxxx

This had to be the most boring place that had ever been imagined, much less built! Rolanda's opinion of privet drive was dropping by the second. Every bloody house was the same, every bloody one! The gardens were all almost identical to each other as well. It seemed that the only way to identify each different house was the number on the gate and the car parked out the front.

When she came to number four, Rolanda noticed the first major difference to all of the other houses so far. The curtains were closed. That might not seem like a major thing really, but with how 'cookie cutter mould' everything had been so far, it _was_ something, making the seemingly simple difference really stand out.

Rolanda Hooch strolled up the path and rapped her knuckles on the front door, waiting for someone to answer.

She heard scurrying footsteps from the other side of the door, and waited for it to open. When to door did open, it was only the merest of cracks, revealing a blue eye, and just a hint of blonde hair. The door was quickly shut again, before being opened by a woman that Rolanda Hooch guessed to be in her mid to late thirties.

"Yes, can I help you?" Petunia Dursley asked, eyeing this unknown woman up and down. Rolanda was a half-blood, and completely aware of how most purebloods dressed when trying to be muggles. Instead of some ridiculous outfit, she had on a plain white shirt, black trousers and a black jacket. The two thing she couldn't hide were the colour and shape of her yellow, bird-like eyes.

"I am Rolanda Hooch, and I'm here in response to a letter sent by one Harry Potter. He asked for a professor to meet with him while he shopped for supplies, and one who could answer certain questions he had." Madam Hooch stated. She wasn't going to mention magic, not out-loud, where a muggle might accidentally here her, but this woman would know what she was.

"You're one of _them_, aren't you?" She whispered. Petunia stumbled over the word 'them' though, as if she wasn't quite sure which 'them' she was referring to, and wasn't it curious that there were multiple different 'thems' that she could mean? Rolanda was right, coming here might prove interesting after all.

Petunia let Rolanda in, then immediately shut the door behind her. "The boy is in the end room on the left upstairs, with... _her_." She told the flying instructor, before hurrying off into another part of the house, not wanting to even be near either type of freak if she could avoid it.

Rolanda was left slightly stunned in the vehemence in the way Petunia spat out the word 'her', and remained standing in the hallway for a few seconds before she pulled herself together and headed upstairs. Once there, she turned and began walking down the hallway, seeing the half-open door at the far end where Harry apparently was, along with whoever this girl might be.

When she reached the half-open door, Rolanda paused for a moment, tasting the air. There was magic here, thick and heavy. It was even more noticeable than the slight buzz a witch or wizard would feel at Hogwarts, and it tasted strange, almost metallic, like licking a penny or a knut.

Pushing the door open, Rolanda froze in place. The room was, well, it was certainly unique. The ceiling, the walls, the floor, even the door now that she looked at it, all of it was covered in various circles and designs... and each of them radiated a sense of power, showing that they were all magical, and all active.

"What the bloody hell?" She muttered under her breath, before looking around the room again, looking for a sign of the child she'd come to see. Her eyes flickered over a bookshelf piled high with all sorts of texts, many of the books being thicker than a dictionary. She saw a desk with scattered sheets of paper on it, designs of some description scrawled across them. There was a bed with really ruffled sheets that were bunched up at the bottom. Interestingly enough, there were two depressions in the mattress, as if two people often slept in it together.

Her eyes then went to the other side of the room, and she saw Harry and the girl. The girl, who had silver hair and green eyes, was lying back in a chair, her feet on a stool in front of her. Harry, at least that's who she assumed the black haired boy to be, had his back to her, and was facing a mirror that was hung on the wall.

Huh, the mirror wasn't showing a reflection of the room. She couldn't quite see what was being shown in it from her angle, but what she could see was dark, and she caught sight of something moving in it, before the mirror cleared and went to being just an ordinary reflective surface.

"Greetings." Harry said, turning around. "I assume that you are the one who received my letter, or at least someone dispatched to be my minder and answer the questions I mentioned that require answering?" His voice sounded far too adult for a child his age, and it kind of creeped Rolanda out a little.

"Yes, you could say that I am. Are you about ready to head off to Diagon Alley, the place where we'll be buying your supplies, or do you have something that you need to do right now?" Rolanda asked. She _had_ turned up without making arrangements or calling ahead, so Harry might have had something planned for that day.

"No, we can go now if you wish. Come on, Nyarl, let's be off." The silver-haired girl bounced to her feet and latched herself onto Harry's arm.

"Yay! Harry and I are off to the weird wizardy places together! I wonder if there is any dark corners where you can violate me in any way you desire." She chirped, happily. Harry wasn't phased by that, but it certainly made Rolanda stop in place.

"What was that? I swear that I just heard- Never mind, I must be hearing things. Mr. Potter, I don't know if you were aware of this or not, but muggles – non-magical people – are not supposed to know about our world. I'm afraid that this delightful young girl may have to have her memory erased." The flying instructor informed him.

Harry shook his head. "Don't worry, madam, Nyarl here isn't a muggle, so there's no reason to erase her memory." He paused for a moment. "I doubt such a thing would work on her regardless though, but that wasn't an invitation to try." At her curious look, he shrugged his shoulders. "It's one of the things that I wanted to ask someone about, and a letter would not quite convey what I which to discuss properly."

"Alright then, I guess I'll ask about that later. Now, there are five major ways for witches and wizards to get around, but we can only really use two of them to get to Diagon Alley from here. The four methods of transportation are: Broomsticks Portkey, Floo Network, Apparition, and the Knight Bus. A broomstick is fairly obvious, a broom that flies. A Portkey is an enchanted object that will 'teleport' all those touching it when some condition is achieved, Apparition is straight up 'teleportation', the Floo Network is a portal system based on magical fireplaces, and the Knight Bus is wizarding public transport. As portkeys are regulated by the ministry, and I haven't applied for one, we can't use that, and I'm sure you can see the lack of a magical fireplace, so which one will it be? I can side-along apparate all three of us, or we can go via the Knight Bus. Oh, brooms are also out because of how visible they would be." Rolanda asked.

Harry looked at Nyarl for a moment before shrugging. "Side-along apparition if you don't mind." He said.

Rolanda shrugged and stepped forward, putting one hand on Harry's shoulder and the other on the thirteen year old girl's, before she turned in place slightly, disappearing with a sharp crack.

xxxxx

Diagon Alley was not too busy right then. For one, it was rather early in the morning, and for another, the Hogwarts rush tended to be towards the end of August, and it was still July. Nyarl's attention seemed to be caught by every shiny thing that they could see, though the rather graphic, and most definitely sexual, descriptions of what she could do with them Rolanda could have done without. Instead, she tried to talk to Harry.

"So, what was it you wanted to ask questions about?" She asked him.

"Hm? Oh, that. Well, for one, Nyarl here and I seem to be bound together somehow. For the past two years we've been unable to get more than forty feet away from each other, and distances greater than twenty feet or so cause immense pain. Have you any idea about how such magic is formed, or even how it may be broken?" Harry focused all of his attention on Rolanda, as Nyarl was now looking at the ingredients at the Apothecary, particular the slimy ones.

"Oh, I don't really know myself." Rolanda admitted. "There are spells that parents sometimes use to leash children or pets to keep them from getting too far away, but they tend to fade after a week at most, less if you actively pull at them. I don't think I've ever heard of two people being bound like that, but maybe Saint Mungo's, the magical hospital, will be able to help you."

Harry bowed his head. "Now, the second part of my questioning is about who Nyarl is, or more accurately, _what_ she is. Tell me, professor do you read much, the classics, perhaps?" He asked.

Hooch rolled her eyes. "Mr. Potter, I get bored quite easily at Hogwarts, my own subject being rather small, so yes I do read a lot, especially since muggle technology tends to fail at Hogwarts, meaning I can't really take a Sega Megadrive up there with me."

"Then perhaps you would understand the implications if I told you that Nyarl's full name is Nyarlathotep?" Harry asked curiously.

Rolanda stumbled slightly. "The Cthulhu Mythos? Yes, I know about them, though not in any great detail." She eyed Nyarl for a moment. "I'm pretty sure that Nyarlathotep is supposed to be male though."

Harry snorted. "Shape-shifter. If she wanted to be a guy, she would be. Seeing as she has made it her mission to seduce me, and she thinks that I would be more inclined to become romantically involved with something that at least appears female, she has chosen that form."

"Seduce you?" Rolanda asked, her right eye twitching slightly.

"Yes. There was an accidental ritual two years ago that summoned and bound her to me, and she has decided to seduce me. Please ignore it when she makes sexually crude remarks, insinuations, and outright offers to bed me along with herself, that's just the way she is." Harry said offhand. "It's providing amusement for the others at least, I should never have introduced Yog-Sothoth to popcorn and cola, it spread like wildfire amongst them." He muttered the last bit shaking his head.

Given the fact that the Elder Gods _and_ the Outer Gods already amused themselves by watching various dimensions like some sort of weird Reality TV show, introducing them to the culture of 'couch potatoes' had simply made things even worse, and he knew for a fact that several cosmic horrors had developed a taste for fast food.

"Ah, here we are." Rolanda said as they reached the other end of the alley. "Gringotts, wizard bank. It's run by goblins, they're crafty little blighters, but they do have a code of honour that makes them brilliant bankers. Don't piss them off though, they can be rather nasty too."

As they walked in, the goblins turned as one to stare with fear at the creature in the form of a girl that hung off Harry's arm. The trail of piss that made its way down each and every goblin leg made Harry think one simple thing.

'Ah, it seems like we're off to a good start already!'


	17. Raised on the Moon 4

Raised on the Moon 4

"Are there any rules of a wizard's duel that I should be aware of?" Harry asked, tilting his head to one side.

Draco sneered at his opponent with contempt. Imagine not knowing something so simple and basic as duelling etiquette!? One of the girls associated with Potter, the new history professor, BB, called out to him. "Just fight like a Caster. No physical contact is allowed. Don't kill him." She thought about it for a moment. "That should see you through this."

"Very well, I have assimilated some Caster data from the Moon Cell, though I focused more on Lancers and Archers." Harry shrugged his shoulders, before turning back to Draco Malfoy. "Well, shall we begin this now?"

If it wouldn't be an uncultured thing to do, Draco would have growled out his annoyance. Potter was stood there with a look of utter boredom on his face, and he was stood there with his arms folded, exuding an aura of pure confidence, as if the possibility of losing to Draco was simply non-existent.

Draco gave Potter a very small bow, a show of disrespect, but Potter simply nodded his head in return, not even deigning to give the heir of the Malfoy family even a facsimile of acknowledgement when he was so superior to the impure, filthy-blooded peasant!

"Impedimenta!" Draco cried aloud, shooting a spell at Harry, who merely side-stepped it, his lips quirking upwards into a small smirk for a moment.

"Cute." He drawled out. "Surely you have something better than that though. Come on, show me what you can do." That enraged Draco who proceeded to throw every spell he knew at Potter, a surprising amount for a first year, though maybe it wasn't so surprising, considering Lucius had hired tutors for his son to learn from for years before he was to go to Hogwarts.

"Fight me, Potter!" Draco shouted, finally losing his composure as Harry did a front flip over two spells Draco had sent at him, yawning with one hand, and reading a book that had somehow appeared in the other. Not a single spell had hit the damned half-blood, and Potter continued to mock him in return.

"Fight you? I'm not sure I'm capable of that." Harry mused. "Crush you? Yes. Kill you? Also yes. A fight would imply that you stood at least a slim chance against you, something I can assure you is not true in any way." He sighed. "I guess I'd better end this though, it is getting rather boring. Meteor."

With that last word, Harry idly gestured at Malfoy with one of his hands, no wand in it. That enraged Malfoy even further, Potter had the temerity to not even draw his wand against the scion of the Malfoy family! That rage of his lasted only a moment, as he had to dodge out of the way to avoid a giant, flaming hunk of rock that almost crushed him.

"Explode." Harry said once more.

The large chunk of rock did just that, it exploded. Fortunately, it was the concussive wave of force that hit Draco first, before any potential shrapnel from the exploding meteorite. The blonde Slytherin was forcefully thrown against the duelling wards keeping the fight contained, knocking him out instantly.

"Is that it?" Harry asked. He truly wished for more of a challenge, especially as what combat Magecraft he knew was unwieldy and far from his area of expertise. When he got no reply to his question, he shrugged his shoulders. "Fine then, if that is all?"

Harry went to return to the table he was sat at with BB and the High-Servants, but Dumbledore's duelling wards were still up. Clicking his tongue in irritation, Harry drew one of his swords and swiped it through the wards, instantly destroying them, before getting back to the table, where Meltlillith once again attached herself to Harry's side.

It was a close run thing in the next few days, whether Harry casually breaking Dumbledore's wards, or his easy, condescending defeat of Draco Malfoy fed the rumour mill more.

xxxxx

"This is the crappiest Mystic Code I've ever seen." Harry muttered under his breath, glancing at the broomstick at his feet. "It looks like it's about to fall apart, and it's not something I really want to trust myself too."

Meltlillith, stood next to him, shrugged. "It's not like you'll get much damage if you fall off. You and I are both durable enough that we could dive out of a plane without parachutes, and still be able to walk away with minor injuries when we hit the ground. Besides that, you could catch yourself, if Protea doesn't grab you first."

Harry hummed in acknowledgement. His fights with Meltlillith had gotten so intense at one point that the both of them had learned a little shape-shifting, enough to give them both wings with which to fly, making their spars truly three-dimensional, and much more fun. It was also true that Harry could feel Kingprotea nearby, and she would be here in an instant in her large form, ready to catch Harry, if it became necessary.

"Still a crappy broom." Harry muttered, and Meltlillith didn't bother arguing, because _all_ of thee brooms were in bad shape, it wasn't like it was just Harry's.

"Alright, we're all here." Madam Hooch barked, the woman looking remarkably like a hawk or other bird of prey. Harry wondered if she'd undergone some sort of body modification to achieve that, either through spells, rituals, or potions, or whether it was something that she'd grown into naturally.

"Now, put one hand over the broom and say 'Up'!" Harry's interest was piqued when he felt Hooch's magic snake out of her body and into the wood, almost like the familiar of a magus when the two were connected together. Hmm, perhaps the intent, or maybe just the action was necessary.

Harry held one hand out over his broom, but didn't speak. Instead, he forced his magic down his arm, out of the palm of his hand, and into the broomstick. It responded instantly, smacking into the open hand with almost bruising force. Huh, he might have put a little too much force into that.

A broom snapped into Meltlillith's hand as well. She sat sideways on it, rather than straddling it, claiming that the only thing she would straddle would be Harry, which had made Hooch choke on her tongue in surprise. Harry was not surprised by that declaration, it wasn't exactly a secret that he and Meltlillith could be considered an 'item'.

Harry felt the broom in his hands near-vibrate with the power he was pushing into it. Unlike the other students who, when they did manage to forge a connection with their brooms, were merely letting their magic flow, Harry was consciously pushing magic into his.

"Mount up!" Hooch called, before wandering up and down, correcting the grip of a few students, admonishing others for messing around, and generally getting everyone in line, before she returned to the front again. "Now, when I blow my whistle, I want you to kick off from the ground, rise a few feet, hover, then lean forwards gently and return to the ground."

She began to count down, but before she managed to blow her whistle, Neville – possibly worried about being left behind or something – kicked off from the ground, and he went up, and up, and even further up. Harry looked to Meltlillith next to him.

"If he falls from that height, he is going to go splat, you know. To be blunt, I kind of don't want to be covered in splattered human, so do you think I should do my good deed for the day and rescue him? Hooch doesn't look like she's going to do much, she doesn't even have her wand out." He said.

Meltlillith shrugged her shoulders. "Meh, what do I care? He's not you after all." She looked up at Neville as well, who was now far above their heads. "Oh look, he's slipped off the end, and now he's falling."

Harry sighed and shook his head. "Maybe looking at that Saber's data was a bad idea, the chivalry and honourable crap is beginning to rub off on me."

With that, he kicked off from the ground, leaving a small crater behind, as he jumped high into the air. He grabbed Neville and shoved him over one shoulder, before looking for where to land so he wouldn't get idiot all over his shoes. He saw a space and aimed for it, angling his feet so they would hit the ground first.

Harry bent his knees on impact, lessening the force applied to Neville's body by drawing it out over a longer period of time.

He still whimpered, the wuss.

"M-Mr. Potter, I-I think that it would be best if you took Mr. Longbottom up to the infirmary, just to check he didn't accidentally damage anything, and get yourself checked out while your at it." Madam Hooch told Harry, who just grunted in reply, before heading up to the castle with Neville still thrown over one shoulder.

Meltlillith came over and joined them as they headed to the castle. Madam Hooch was about to tell her that she hadn't sent the girl, but she was aware of how futile it would be, the only person Meltlillith truly listened to was Harry, and besides, it wasn't like she was an actual student in the first place, she just followed Harry everywhere.

xxxxx

In the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey took a look at Neville's wrist, while Kazuradrop checked Harry over. Or, more accurately, Kazuradrop talked with Harry and Meltlillith, well aware that it would take more than a several dozen foot drop to injure Harry at all.

"You have no more lessons today, so let's grab a bed." Meltlillith suggested. "You _know_ the sorts of things that go on behind closed curtains, don't you?" She purred quietly into his ear, before dragging an unresisting Harry into one of the beds, whereupon Kazuradrop closed the curtains around them.

For those of you who are wondering, no, they didn't engage in any illicit activities in said hospital bed. Perhaps when Harry was older that would change, but at present, Harry's body was simply too young for such things, not that age would really be barrier for Harry and Meltlillith, it was more about lacking the desire on Harry's part for such carnal things.

xxxxx

"What was that?" Harry asked, his brow furrowed a little in confusion.

"Well, seeing as we are not part of the regular house system, and are on our own, Dumbledore thought it a good idea to get us to interact with the other students and staff somewhat. To this end, he has asked that the seven of us form a Quidditch team, and there'll be one made up of the staff as well." BB replied.

"I'm not really interested in Quidditch myself, but I guess it couldn't hurt." Harry shrugged. "So I guess first thing first is to sort out positions? Hmm, how about Kingprotea as keeper, Meltlillith and Passionlip as beaters, leaving Violet, yourself, and Kazuradrop as chasers and myself as Seeker."

"Makes sense I guess." BB replied. "Kingprotea is large enough to guard the goals fairly easily, moving only a little when necessary. Meltlillith and Passionlip get to hit things, and the beater is the most aggressive member of a team. You as a seeker, with your good reactions, awareness, and speed would make a good seeker, leaving us other three as the chasers."

"There, done." Harry waved her off. BB shrugged, it wasn't like any of them actually cared about the sport or anything. Then she saw Harry pause. She blinked and wondered what had made him stop, before her ears twitched and she heard talking behind the door to the room they were in.

Harry, curious about what it was, opened the door and looked down the corridor. "Huh, four Gryffindor first years are wandering down the hall, I wonder what that's all about?" Harry informed her. "You know what, I'm going to follow them, it might even be interesting."

BB looked at the work in front of her that she was supposed to be marking, before shrugging her shoulders and following Harry and Meltlillith out the door. It was rather easy to keep from being noticed by the four first years, the redhead leading the way seemed focused on getting somewhere, and they weren't really looking back.

"The trophy room?" Harry asked when the four of them entered said room. "What do they want in there?"

BB shrugged. "Who knows? Shall we start hea- Oh? I can hear Filch." It can be noted that a High-Servant's hearing is many times greater than that of a human, and Harry had had his body modified to become better than a normal human, so he could also hear the Caretaker's mutterings from where they were.

"They're coming back out." Meltlillith noted idly.

Harry, Meltlillith, and BB continued to follow the four of them, remaining unseen being more difficult that they were looking behind themselves every now and then. It wasn't until Neville crashed into a suit of armour, possibly waking the entire castle with the noise, that they all began to run.

"RUN!" Well, if Neville's accident didn't wake the castle, shouting like that in the middle of the night might just do it.

Keeping up with four semi-fit teens was no hardship for the two High-Servants and Harry. On the contrary, it might as well have been a light jog, or maybe a power-walk for them. Harry's eyes narrowed at one point, and he shared a glance with BB, who also seemed to have noticed something. Was the castle herding them towards the third floor corridor?

"Alohomora." Yeah, like that would let you enter a door to a forbidden are- the hell? A simple first year charm was all it took to get in there? Yeah, if things weren't suspicious before, they most definitely were now.

Filch arrived soon after that, along with Mrs. Norris. The cat seemed to see them, and was about to alert her master, before she thought better of it. Smart cat that, it wasn't wise to garner the attention of beings so far beyond you that crushing you would be such an easy task.

After Filch had spoken with Peeves, the poltergeist playing a small word game with him, much to Harry and BB's amusement, it was only a few moments before the door opened again, spilling the four Gryffindors out into the corridor, before they quickly fled.

"I wonder what's in there." Harry muttered, before approaching the door himself. He'd heard a growl from inside, and his curiosity was roused. "Alohomora." He muttered, tapping the lock and unlocking it once again. The door opened and the three of them stepped inside.

A cerberus awaited them inside. It growled low in its three throats, which had elicited fear in the last ones to look at it, but that wasn't the case this time. Harry merely raised one eyebrow at it, BB's eyes gleamed with a calculating look in them, and she muttered something about 'useful data'.

Meltlillith, on the other hand, squealed, a surprisingly girly sound coming from the engine of destruction. "It's so cute!" She cried. "Can we keep it, as a pet maybe?" She asked, looking at Harry and BB.

The pair of them sweat-dropped at that, before looking at each other and shrugging their shoulders.

"We'll see, Meltlillith, we'll see." They said.


End file.
